My Life, Geez
by LittleGirlCat
Summary: Hatsune Miku tries to live out her High School Life normally. Thanks to SOME people it turns her life into a total drama. Ok maybe not TOTAL but somewhat of a drama. First, in Elementary School, her friend Gakupo turns on her. Second, her best friend Luka starts to avoid her in the beggining of her High School Life. Third. Third? Well I'll save tht for the story.Rated T fo swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Oy There, Everyone! This is my FIRST , EVER fanfic! Now if you don't give a crap I welcome you to go right on ahead. For those who are interested , the types of fanfics you might see from me are EXTREMELY (fine maybe not extremely but absolutely) light yuri, same goes for yaoi, and maybe just an occasional , cute little story. I dunno maybe more. I personally have no interest in hentai or rated m content so that is something you most likely would not see from me. Mostly I think I'll do stories with the vocaloids such as this one but i will definantly try my hand at something else. Even though it might not be neccessary, which it probably really is, but I'll prob be putting disclaimers EVERYWHERE and I apologize if this annoys anyone. One LAST thing is that my update shcedule is unknown to me, so updates come at random, and if im ever gone for long periods of time it means im either busy or taking a break. So , without further a do, enjoy and reviews and all that are most appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN VOCALOID (OF COURSE) SO MY APPRECIATION TO THE CREATORS FOR MAKING THINGS LIKE VOCALOIDS AND VOCALOID FANFICS, etc. , POSSIBLE! ALSO ANY SONGS I MENTION HERE ARE NOT BY ME BUT BY AWESOME SONG WRITERS LIKE 40MP , junky, or WHITE FLAME-P.**

 **いきましよう！**

 _"Miku! Watch out!"_

 _"eh?" I was confused to see my older brother running toward me. It was only 2 seconds until I felt him push me to the ground. "What was that for?!"_

 _"You almost got hit by this baseball." He said calmly while holding the baseball up for me to see. I sweatdropped._

 _"MIKU!"_

 _"Wut, another baseball?" For some reason, when I looked back at him, he had a terrified look on his face._

 _-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-_

Oh, I did it again. I daydreamed of _him_ again. It was only once in a while though, that I would think of the times I had when I was little.

" Oy Miku? Wanna go get some Ice Cream?" A certain , shorter than average, blonde said.

"I thought we were supposed to go practice today'' I said. Me and my friends, Rin and Len here, were part of the Music Club. Interestingly enough, theres a grand total of five people in our club. Yes, I would expect more but it's pretty good for the music club before we transferred to this school which only had two members. All we really did was write songs and practice them. We kept the songs as documents in a small file cabinet , which we only have like five songs right now.

"What practice?'' she , obviously, pretended to stare at me blankly.

"yeah, what practice?" Thing 2 over here mimicked his twin. I was about to flip out , due to total anger management issues, not really, and in a low voice:

" One day, i swear , ONE DAY!"

They both jumped back to the sudden loudness in my voice, they're lucky I didn't TOTALLY flip out at least. Tweedle Doo here a.k.a Rin was a fairly lazy person and always ends up copying my homework. She also LOVES oranges. Tweedle Dum a.k.a Len here is pretty much just like his twin except he can act like a total perv sometimes. He also LOVES bananas. They can be kinda annoying sometimes but nonetheless they are, in truth, really good friends and we've been ever since we were five.

" ugh, you sure ice cream is not an option?" Len asked with a wanna-be-cute-face. I just gave them both a demon glare and they backed down once again.

I walked to the music room with the two blondes sulking behind me. AI (Aria with an I NOT Big Al with an L) and Kaito were waiting there for us.

"Geez. Wut did you do to them?" The salmon haired one said.

"Nothing. They're just all sad because I wouldn't get them their ice cweam. Seriously! These to make me pay for it EVERY single F'ing time!" It's true though , someday my savings are gonna be wiped out because I had to play mummy for them!

"Well I guess that's understandable" AI muttered."Sooo , shall we get started?" Kaito popped in with his cheery voice.

(Imagine a cute Japanese accent here) "One! Two! One! Two! Three! Four!"

The only five songs we had were called "Promise","World is Mine","Senbonzakura","Melancholic", and- oh wait there is no fifth song. Nevermind then we only have FOUR songs.

During the middle of the schoolyear all clubs had to put on some kind of thing for the school festival. Of course what we're doing is a play! No. If you actually believed that, why? If you really can't tell , because we are the MUSIC club we are going to put on a little concert. It's our job to manage what we are going to do, so we decided to at least write and master two original songs, AT LEAST AS IN MINIMUM.

- **Ze Next morning** -

The alarm clock rung SO loudly that _this_ time I atcually managed to destroy it. I looked around an as usual my brother wasn't here. I checked the time on my phone and

"F***K!"

Quickly, I got dressed, put a piece of bread in the toaster, spent a few five minutes on my hair, ran out the door snatching the ,now, toast out of the toaster, and shoved it in my mouth.

As walked down the partially crowded corridors of the school, I just couldn't wait to see a certain someone coming into view! It was Gakupo. Just like in "World is Mine" i'm the #1 Princess in the world, this guy is the #1 A**hole in the universe. The sad part is that he was a really nice boy, especially to me, when we were all youngsters. The only people he didn't act like a jerk to were his friends and Luka. I don't really now what happened to Gakupo when we were kids ,but I really wish I stayed more close to the girl's bathroom because he was headed straight for me. Welp, it could be worse, at least I didn't have to protect Rin and Len right now.

"Oh look it's Miku! 'ey Miku you ready to gimme your homework?" Yeah, he is kinda dum too 'cause he tries to copy my homework.

"Ummm, no , you see I haven't exactly finis-"

"I honestly don't give a duck Miku if homework didn't exist this wouldn't be happening right now, on the bright side you get to talk to the most popular guy" Oh yeah did I mention he's popular, rich, and most of the girls think he is cute?" here So, GIMME YOUR F***ING HOMEWORK SO I CAN-"

Now it's his turn to get cut off,"Look, why don't you just go ask Luka?" He gets boiled when he hears that name coming out of MOST peoples mouths.

He walked closer to me with his hand raised,"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE B-" Hah! he gets cut off again! Wait but I didn't say anything. Who-?

"Hey! WTF do you think your doing?"

 **And ...done. Thanks for reading so far and a review or comment would be most appreciated but of course you don't have to ^_^. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out soon and I'm sorry for anything you didn't like about this, grammar too. Hopefully I'll be able to update frequently because I'm just gonna try doing one story at a time. AND i'll try to make the next one longer! cya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK and I have one more chapter for ya! There may be some violence in this chapter but I don't know yet BUT I will put up a warning if so. I'll try to make this longer than the last one!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID ALONG WITH ANY OF THE SONGS OR CHARACTERS OTHER THAN VOCALOIDS/UTAULOIDS THAT ARE MENTIONED.**

 **いきましよう！**

"Hey! WTF do you think your doing?"

I stood there with a surprised face to see that the owner of this voice was none other than Megurine Luka herself. Wait? What? This makes ABSOLUTELY NO sense. Ah here we go, Megurine Luka, we were best friends in Middle School ever since everyone met up. She was always a supportive friend to me when she suddenly started to leave _us._

 **-A Year ago-**

 _I was sooooo excited! Like really really really excited. It was the first day of High School and, better yet, I get to see all my friends again,especially Luka! Okay, maybe not the FIRST day but my first day at Vocaloid High! That reminds me! Soon It'll be the aniversary for when_ _ **we**_ _all met. I remember it so vividly, we were all four at the time._

 _ **-Crep a flashback in a fla- I mean 11 MORE years ago-**_

 _It was at the park and It was when a ,tall for her age, pink-haired girl walked up to me._

 _"Um... uh, Hi" She tried to put on a smile._

 _I was all alone at the moment with my older brother fallen asleep on a bench. It didn't take long for me to reply enthusiastically back to her._

 _"Oh, HI!" I looked around and there didn't seem to be many other kids except a purple-haired girl smiling in our direction. "Is that your friend over there?" I questioned with a curious face._

 _"oh, um y-yes, we were wondering...uh if you...uh...wanted to play with us?"_

 _The second I hear 'play' I instantly responded," Really? Of course! Oh sorry, but I'm Miku wuts your name?" We walked towards the purple-haired girl in the sandbox._

 _"Hehe I'm Luka! This here is Gakupo!"_

 _WAIT? HUH, but Gakupo is a boy's na-_

 _"Hewo there I'm Gakupo, pleased to meet ya!" He said happily with a smile._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH. I must've looked like I just got shot or something because they were both looking at me questioningly._

 _"Um sorry!" I bowed as low as I could. " I thought you were a girl because of your hair! Im REALLY sorry." Seriously though he kinda looked like a hippie._

 _"Hehe, It's ok I actually kinda get told that a lot."_

 _It was only about 10 minutes later that I noticed there were tons of other kids alone. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I climbed atop the monkey bars and said as loud as I could:_

 _"WHO HERE LIKES TAG?!" My voice was pretty high pitched but I seemed to get every kid's attention. It only took about seven seconds before the monkey bars were surrounded by six kids including two older looking girls._

 _"YOU!"I pointed at a random girl with a bow on her head. She jumped at my suddden voice so I lowered it a bit. " Sorry about that, but wuts your name?" I seen a bright smile take over her face and the identical boy next to her._

 _" Oh! My name's Rin!" She shouted brightly. "And I'm Len!" They turned to the other kids, "Nice to meet you all!" they said in unison._

 _It was like the chain reaction of speaking, another kid and then another popped in to tell their names. How did this even turn out? All I asked was if anyone liked tag. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned my head and seen Luka and Gakupo. They were both walking towards me and eventually they got onto the monkey bars with me._

 _"Wuts happening?" Gakupo asked._

 _" Just watch. You'll see." I smirked and let the others continue with their names._

 _A green-haired girl then spoke up ," I'm Gumi!"_

 _"Um my names Kaito", a boy with beautiful blue hair said. Who knew I'd one day end up one of this nervous little boy's best friends?_

 _The last two kids, which happened to be the two older girls, seemed unamused. So I decided to step in instead of letting it be akward._

 _"Oh-uh sorry , ahem, my name is Miku, I'm happy to make new friends!" I put on my best smile. Then, I noticed something...interesting. I swear I just seen, out of the corne of my eye, Luka blushing. I just brushed it off though despite clearly not denying I just seen that._

 _The two older girls then put on smiles to and cheerily shouted their names._

 _"Well then Miku I look forward to bieng friends, same goes for everyone else. I'm Meiko!"_

 _The blonde one just had a cool demeanor while saying, "Same. The name is Lily. Lily Masud-" She got cut off by a whack on her head from Meiko._

 _"Every time you meet someone new doesn't mean you have to give your CIA detective impression!" Meiko said, annoyance clear in her voice. We all laughed as the two older girs proceeded to practically pelt insults at eachother. This was certainly a moment to remember, the first good time we've all had as friends._

 _Ever since that day we all met eachother, we gathered every day at the park 'till we hit eight years. If one of us was sick or something hapened, everyone would be there for him/her. I was confused when in fourth grade, Gakupo pushed me down and ran away in anger. Ever since he did that he acted like a jerk to me and avoided everyone else, he went as far as to find new friends, it made me sad to know i've lost a dear friend._

 _ **-Back to original flashback-**_

 _I walked into my homeroom class, it looked just like any other. I wasn't suprised to see Rin and Len seated at their desks playing around. What did shock me was that Luka was totally avoiding them. So, I walked up to her just like any smart person would do._

 _"Uh hehe , Hi Luka"_

 _She turned and seen me standing there with my hand up._

 _"Oh, uh Hi Hatsune-san"_

 _Hatsune-san?! What happened to calling me Miku?! Luka turned back and continued talking to her friends, I didn't know them. For the rest of the day Luka didn't even TRY to talk to me, Rin, or Len._

 _ **-End of Falshbacks! Finally.-**_

Thats right. Ever since that day Luka didn't seem to be our friend anymore, it was hard to believe, yet I just went with it. None of us talked to her anymore, she doesn't bother us and we don't ge tin her way. Right away ,though, me and Rin noticed her gain in popularity and Gakupo's interest in her.

"Oh Luka , hey there , how is it going?" Gakupo tried his best to seem casual. This is TOTAL proof he's dum though 'cause even though he still has a cool aura, he still had his hand raised. Seriously? I sweatdropped, I do that quite a bit don't I?

"This may be not what I wold usually do, but Gakupo it is DEFINANTLY not in your place to harass another student not to mention a girl!" He glared at me.

'Not what she usually does'? UH YEAH SHE NEVER TRIES TO HELP ANYONE. This may have been shoking at first to me but now it's complete boredom.

" Luka, you know I'd never harras anyone, do you know how much that hurt?" Luka wasn't affected. "I was simply asking Miss Hatsune here if I could get assistance with my homework."

She was about to say something, but I'd had enough I just wanna find Rin and Len.

"Um, escuse, but I must take my leave and thanks for your concern Megurine-san." I didn't even wait for them to respond I just walked off.

 **OK That was uh I dunno. Since I have nothing better to do I'm probably just gonna try to do another chapter or not, still dunno. Yeah i'd prob just work on this instead of getting my butt beat on Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX lol. Anyway if anyone likes this then thank you for reading, a comment would be most appreciated! But then again im not forcing anyone. Cya in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I noticed your review iloveyugiohGX93 , and thanks for the advice! I may not have much time in the future to do stuff on this site but I will definantly try to be a bit slower. Oh yeh, and heads up there will be swearing and mentions/hints of violence in this chapter. Ok then, Not much else too be said so:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID , only the plot of this story!**

 **いきましよう！**

I practically crashed into the classroom, like I literally broke the door. It only made sense though because it was currently bieng repaired after a fight with two guys. No, really believe me when I say this but two freshmen ACTUALLY got in a fight with the door and destroyed it out of rage. Geez guys these days.

"Oh Miku!" Rin called. "Uh did you get in a girl fight with the door too?''

I stood up and brushed myself off. "No" I say calmly, "BUT YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS." Rin was now on the floor after I pretty much broke her eardrums.

"Oops, sorry" I felt bad, so I lent her my hand and helped her up. Hm, thats odd.

"Uh where is Len?"

"I dunno, probably he's with Kai-" ...and...she got cut off by the bell.

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING -

That's wierd he wasn't in class either, oh no, did something happen to him? Rin seemed to be worried too. I was so worried that I completely forgot to tell Rin about earlier. It was our break so Rin and I walked to the music room to just naturally,well, relax. That was until we heard a yelp coming from the janitor's closet, Rin swung it open and right in front of her was Len. He had a giant bruise on his arm.

" Oh god, Len are you okay?!" Who could've done this, wait. Of course, unless he was acting all hentai on some girl, it had to be Gakupo. Plus, Gakupo is the only person who, like I said, is a total ass.

"Who did this to you,Len?" Rin was worried too.

"It's okay, Im fine. And Rin seriously? It was OBVIOUSLY Gakupo" Yup, I was right.

"How did this happen?!"

"Well, I was walking back to class when I noticed Gakupo and Luka walking the opposite direction of eachother. I was right about to turn around and jump into a random classroom because he was coming towards me. It seemed I was exactly his target so LETS CELEBRATE 'cause he decided to beat the crap out of me! I passed out and woke up in here. Miku" He paused for a while with serious blue eyes ,"I think I understand what happened to Gakupo now." WHAT? I was so shocked that I bet I looked like my eyes and head would explode.

"It's not safe to talk about it here, SERIOUSLY you never know who's gonna be a total stalker!" Len was looking around as if he was one of those high-tech Korean weapons that could sense it's target and kill.

"We can talk at my house, but first things first we gotta get you to the Nurse's room" Me and Rin rushed Len over to the Nurse's room , her name is Haku Yowane by the way.

"He should be able to go back to class after break, he should just to sit here and rest." Me and Rin were so relieved to hear those words from the white-haired woman.

"Oy, Miku i'm gonna stay here with Len, you go ahead to the music room." She smiled.

"Okay see ya later Rin!''

I walked to the Music Room only to find Kaito practicing with an electric guitar. Speaking of th- SH*T SH*T SH*T SH*T SH*T! I TOTALLY FORGOT , CREP, THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL IS IN THREE DAYS! On the bright side after that It'll be Spring vacation for a week, BUT THREE DAYS TO COME UP WITH A NEW SONG?!

"Hey, Miku? You alright?" Kaito asked with worry in his voice.

"Oh sorry im fine" I gave him a bright smile. "EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT I FORGOT ABOUT THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL, CRAAAAP! Uh? Kaito? Where did he go?"

 **-Later That Day (At Miku's House)-**

"So you guys want any tea?" I politely offered.

"No Thanks",they both said innocently.

"Ok then, Len can you please tell me what you've heard?" I was desperate. I was desperate to know why one of the nicest boys in the world turned into the Elvis Presley version of the Grinch except five times more mean.

"When Gakupo's friends were holding me down for him to beat me up, Gakupo was spewing anger like CRAZY. Among the many of things I heard him say he mentioned something about you and Luka."

"What was it, what did he say?" Luka? How is she the reason Gakupo hates me. I pondered this for 30 seconds while sipping at my green tea.

Len sighs,"The reason Gakupo hates you is because...because...lukalikesyou" He said the last part a bit quickly.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"lukalikesyou." Was he trying to make me mad?

"Len, you gotta speak u-"

"LUKA LIKES YOU!"

"Uh, no she doesn't, she doesn't wanna be my friend anymore" Did Len seriously just use all his gut to LIE to me? If he did he definantly just lost all his gut, he was avoiding eye contact with me and Rin.

"Miku, dear, seriously?" Rin had an annoyed expression. Then literally yelled in my ear," LUKA...IS...IN... _ **LOVE**_...WITH...YOU!" Well I guess it was her turn to annihilate my ears.

A warm gust of wind blew in through the window. It went silent.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" I dropped my hot tea, it burned. "CRAP! OW OW OW OW. ITAI ITAI ITAI ITAI." Rin quickly ran off to get me a towel.

 **-A Half An Hour Later-**

I was at my desk, near the window, thinking as hard as I could about writing a new song. What will the song be about? Rin and Len left before I took a nice, soothing shower.

It was hard to belive that Luka likes me, I was pretty conflicted. If this really is true, do I like her back? Maybe I do. _Love..._ But what if Gakupo just faked it? Possibly, he wasn't speaking clearly and Len misheard him. _Lies..._ I thought more of romance applying to the whole school this time. Now this was a big topic. The society of our school is a bit twisted, to start with there are A LOT of playboys, I'm not gonna get too into that though. One thing for sure is that I'm happy Gakupo isn't one because school would be total hell with him bragging and rumors spreading, which is already a MAJOR trait of our school.

"That's it! A song based on the society of our school!" Except , for once I was genuinely excited about a new song. Too bad none of us in the club had enough money to pay for creating clothing, 'cause I had the best idea of what to wear: A GIRLY TRAIN ASSISTANT UNIFORM. Why a train uniform? Instead of the school bieng a setting for the song , it will be a TRAIN set in the midst of the drama of 1925. I quickly grabbed a pencil and blank paper, I began scribbling everything that came to mind for this song including lyrics.

 **-Ze Next Day (After School)-**

Me, Rin, and Len decided to forget about yesterdays SHARK ATTACK FREAKOUT and focus on our new song. AI had to leave early because she had an "errand" to run, which sucked because we were now missing our drummer. Good thing I covered a few instruments when I was eight, drums included.

"So, what's this new song called?" Kaito said with clear interest.

" Its called 1925" I meekly answered.

"Well then lets get practicing!"

"YEAH!" We all cheered in happiness.

 **Another chapter done...Sorry if I put this up too quick, but I just HAD too. Anyway I dunno if any of you know the song "1925" by T-POCKET, but it is absolutely awesome, one of my all time fav vocaloid songs! I especially liked how in the Project Mirai Deluxe presentation of this song was set in 1925-looking japan, it was all vintage. Now, I like vintage styles like yukatas and pocket watches. Speaking of, does anyone have TvJapan? Oh well thanks for reading, comments are appreciated, and See ya in the next one! Oh yeah! sorry one last thing! I have to say that I'm really impressed at how many different people around the world have read this I THANK YOU ALL very dearly! And maybe I'll be taking a break tommorow or not, who knows?**

 **ごきげんょうさよなら！！！**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm beck! Looks like I didn't deide to take a break! Or maybe I put this up tomorrow? Oh and I'm REALLY stupid I JUST noticed I kept spelling IA's name wrong lol oh well. But yeah if you see AI spelled differently its cuz I decided to use the CORRECT spelling. Another thing is about the book cover, I might change it but that would be unless I make my own. And I get pretty lazy on Manga Clip Paint Studio. P.S There will be some bullying in this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID**

 **いきましよう！**

It's been at least ten minutes after our little practice, Rin, Len, and Kaito already went home. I decided to stay longer to go over everything on our concert thing. I took out the other songs and put the sheets on the piano, including "1925". I was about to start practicing, but suddenly I hear something near the doorway. I instantly turned my attention to the person standing there. I was so confused that I managed to say

"Megurine-san?"

The little talk the twins and I had yesterday definantly changed my view on Luka and produced a lot of questions. For a while, practicing was the one thing that took my mind of it,but oh just how perfect this was.

"Miku?" She seemed rather off track too.

D-did she really-? Did she really just call me by my first name like she used too? I dunno why but it put a sense of relief and hapiness in me that she did. I prayed she didn't notice it, I think...did I just blush? Could it be possible that...no, but... ugh I dunno. A shade of pink shows on her face too.

"Uh, can I help you with anything?" I decided to break the akwardness and offered a smile. She must've noticed me blushing 'cause now she was heading my direction. No, she'd never possibly be nice to me, she might as well be a girl version of Gakupo ecxept she's not AS mean, she is more clever, and doesn't beat people up.

 **-A Year Ago-**

 _There was a girl named IA in our class, she was always fairly quiet and ALWAYS had a book. Her real name is Lia but she prefers peoplle to call her IA._ _ **( Sorry I think I said "Aria" in the first chapter. I meant Lia which also is the name of IA's voice provider, I'm pretty sure)**_ _I talked to her a few times before she said she likes music, which tells me why she's in the Music Club. Little did I know Kaito was in it too. Kaito never seemed to talk or hang out with her at all so I thought they didn't know eachother. Eventually though, along the passing days me, Rin, and Len became good friends with her while at the same time saving and joining the Music Club._

 _One day, IA came running into the music room with full metal tears in her eyes. She stopped at the door and started to wipe them away. Len and Kaito went out to get us sushi, just because._ _Once Rin seen her this state she rushed to her aid with a big hug._

 _" What happened? Are you okay?" I asked._

 _"I'm fine." she said with a voice that showed otherwise._

 _"No you're not! Something happened, you're our friend! We won't leave this subject!" Rin demanded. Wow, this is looking like a Japanese romance drama, seeing that Rin and IA were still in a hug position. IA froze. Rin felt bad for raising her voice._

 _"Sorry I didn't mean to-" IA tightened her hold on Rin and started to cry again. I could only imagine, when we first met her she was always quiet and didn't seem to have any friends._

 _I stepped up too_ , _"Rin is right. You are our friend_." _I pitched in for a little group hug_." _You don't have to tell us what happened if it makes you uncomfortable though_."

 _"No", she smiled," It makes me happy to know you guys are here for me. I think I'd be more relieved if I talked about it."_

 _Me and Rin both gave her a smile and cheerily said "Ok!"_

 _"Well, fifteen minutes ago I was just walking to my locker. When I turned down the corner...uh...Megurine-san was standing right in front of it. Sh-she...she said th-th-that...that you guys weren't my real friends, that you guys just acted like it for a good reputation."_

 _We were shoked. No. NO. Luka would NEVER say something like that. " Are you sure it was Megurine-san?"_

 _"Yeah, I seen her and her attitude with my own two eyes, Miku."_

 _No, this can't be true, Luka was always so gentle and kind-hearted. First Gakupo now Luka. What happened Luka?_

 _The next day as I walked down the corridors, I spotted Luka. For once my hair wasn't in it's usual two twin tails due to how late I woke up. I caught her glancing at me and she shouted._

 _"NICE HAIR, WUT HAPPENED TO THE TWO THINGS ON THE SIDES OF YOUR HEAD?"_

 _Despite how childish Luka's remark was everyone, especially Gakupo, was laughing at me. I was shoked Luka has certainly changed..._

 **-Back To The Present!-**

"Miku...I-I'm sorry." Uh? What in the f**k is happening? Luka's head was lowered and her gaze was to the ground. She came closer. I just stood there, staring in disbelief. What is she gonna do, b**chslap me for no rea-

I felt warm everywhere as if I were wearing a giant coat in the midst of winter. Surely I was dreaming, this is a really cruel dream. Luka was...Luka was hugging me. I managed to choke out a confused "huh?" She released me and stared right back at me.

"I'm so sorry. Miku, I'm sorry for everything, for these past two years. I never meant to break our friendship. I never meant to hurt you or your friend. If you hate your life right now, I beg of you to blame me!"

My eyes widened, and it was here I probably looked like a real anime character. I spoke,"Luka? Luka is that ACTUALLY you?" Is the person I knew so well, until two years ago, back? A tear threatened to escape.

"Miku will you forgive me?"

I didn't hold back

"YES" I said while tears were spilling ,I hugged Luka tightly,"Yes, I do!"

"Miku listen, the reason I was like that is because...because..." it's true isn't it? What Len said is true, right? "It was because I couldn't face the fact that...that I LIKE YOU."

No way. I couldn't possibly have caught that correctly. My mind was racing. I was just frozen with shock. She started to speak again.

"I see. You don't return those feelings do you?" She said sadly and turned for the door.

"Wait,Luka, I-" She stood there waiting for my response. " I think I like you too." Wait, why did I say that I'm not even sure if I feel the same.

"You do?"

"I mean, I don't really know yet." I said nervously. Suddenly, an amused expression took over her face and think that meant she had an idea.

"Why don't we find out?" She smirked. Uh?

My face got redder as she got closer and eventually our noses touched. On the outside it looked like I was going to have a panic attack but on the inside there was a feeling I couldn't exactly identify. Something was telling me to do it, I like her don't I? Before I could do or say anything she closed the space in between our lips. Instinctly, I wrapped my arms around her neck. Five seconds later we pulled apart.

"It's good to know you feel the same." She casually said with a bright white smile.

 **And done. Ugh I had to say something but I TOTALLY forgot dammit. Also, tommorow I'll be pretty busy so nothing is probably gonna come out. Anywa see ya in the next one! Comments are most appreeciated!** **シ ＜－** **It's a smiley face...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know if this wa confusing from the third chapter. but when I said there that Miku had three days to write a new song I was counting the concert day too. Hmmm, can't think of anything else, so:**

 **DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS/UTAULOIDS :3**

 **いきましよう！**

My eyes flutteerd open and a mystic feeling washed over me. So it was just a dream, huh? That kiss didn't happen, did it? I was sorta disappointed, I guess it's true, I do like Luka after all. That's why the feeling was familiar, because I've liked her all these years and misinterpreted it as a strong friendship.

For some reason, I was an hour early from when I normally do, so I got out of bed and decided to go downstairs to make myself some breakfast. Once I reached the kitchen I-

"WHAT THE F**K?!" It kind of just slipped out.

"Huh?" A certain someone, with pink hair, directed their attention to me.

"WHATINTHEHELLAREYOUDOINGINMYHOUSE?!"

"What?"

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?"

"Oh, uh, don't worry, I can explain." She said casually with a smile.

"VTFSX^RERGFDYGFCVYTIT&ER" I was just asking to be called a phsyco until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, why don't we talk about this over some tea?" She held up two cups full of roasted green tea, when my parents lived here she used to come here a lot, so she new my house really well.

"WHAT?! YOU USED MY TEA?!" My high-pitched voiced squeaked.

"Come sit down." Luka's still had a smile and was now sitting on MY couch as if she randomly teleported. When she seen I was still not calm, like her, she decided to give up." Alright fine. You recall the little drama of yesterday right? Well, SOMEONE decided to faint right after, lucky for you I'm a nice person."

"WOAH WOAH , YOU MADE MY FRIEND CRY LAST YEAR!"

"There's a reason I apologized, plus I PROMISE to apologize to your friends too.

"JUST TELL ME HOW YOU GOT INTO MY HOUSE, GODAMMMIT!"

"Geez, are you an your per-", Luka backed off the moment she seen Miku's eyes narrow. "Of course, I wouldn't just leave you there, so I looked in your bag and found your key." She held it up, only for me to snatch it right out of her hand.

"You STOLE my key? And total violation of privacy!" That's it, I gotta change my lock and hide my key. Luka quickly responded,"Hey, at least I didn't LEAVE you there!"

"Whatever."

 **-Later-**

We both decided to walk to school together, and now i'm discovering how annoying Luka could be too.

" Oy Miku~ we're official right? Why don't we hold hands?"

"F**k no" Unfortunately for me, a blush was clear on my face. When Luka seen this, she instantly reached for my hand. I just let it slide, I admit It felt kind of...nice. Soon, curiousity flooded me, this IS the Luka I remember, but what about the one who protected me from King MegaButtLord (Gakupo)? I know she was conflicted with herself too, but why did she act like a classic b**ch?

Suddenly, I felt myself bieng pushed to the ground, and I seen Rin right on top of me.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU TWO WERE DATING!" Rin yelled.

"Oh hey Rin, it's been a while." Luka waved.

"Hi Luka! Wait? LUKA?!" I then noticed I was free, but now Rin was busy questioning Luka.

"Good Morning, Miku."

"Oh, hey Len-kun!"

"So I was right, huh? She likes you?"

"Yeah. We should practice like crazy today, the concert is tomorrow."

When we reached the school, tons of students were surprised to see Luka walking with us. Oh god, I hope Gakupo doesn't notice or else all hell is gonna break loose. By the time we reached the indoor halls, I wrenched my hand away from Luka's, luckily she didn't seem to mind it.

"Hey Luka-san!" Someone greeted, let's just call her "Girl A". Behind her, you could see a group of three other girls. ( "Girl B" is to the right of "Girl A", whereas "Girl C" is opposite. Next to "Girl C" is "Girl D)

"Oh hello, everyone!" Luka said.

At the sight of me, Rin, and Len , the expression of "Girl A" changed to a disgusted one. "What are these low-lifes doing with you?" Rin looked like she was about to trample this b**ch. "God, tell your monkey to calm down, 'cause if she touches me, I will scream!"

Luka stepped up to "Girl A", and said, " It's ok, they're my friends now, care to join us before class?"

"Girl C" looked away in total disgust and "Girl A said,"As if! I'd never hang out with these losers! I thought you were better than this Luka, but I guess I was TOTALLY wrong about you." With a flip her hair the group walked away.

"Phew." Luka sighed.

"Uh weren't those your friends?" I asked.

"Hell no, I missed you guys, A LOT. Plus, they always talked total crap about everyone but themselves, I'm more happy than anything, not bieng with them." She smiled.

I turned my head and seen Gakupo running straight this way. Sh*t.

"Oh Lukaaaa! Did you get Miku's homework for me to copy?" He chirped.

Luka decided to just be polite and casual,"No, why?"

"I guess I'll get it for the both of us then, and ooh what do we have here?" He was staring at the twins, and I instantly stepped right in between him and them.

"You are not laying your dirty hands on them." It was always a habit for me to protect them.

"Miku, unless you want some sh*t to go down, give me your homework." He said. Oh, was he threatening me?

"PERDON, PERO NO HABLA JAPONES, SEÑOR!"

" WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU-"

"Oh, Gakupo?" Luka said sweetly. It wasn't long until Gakupo responded with the same sound,"Yes, Luka?" It was kind of annoying to watched, until Luka's tone changed, and she kicks Gakupo HARD in the gut.

"WHY DON'T YOU BACK THE F**K OFF? IF YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL F**KING BREAK YOUR -" I quickly grabbed Luka and dragged her around a random corner and a random classroom.

Yes, Gakupo was an ass. Did he really deserved to his butt kicked by his crush though? I mean I'd feel down if the person I liked showed total hatred to me. I see why Gakupo despises me now.

"Ok, Luka, calm the F down."

"DOES THAT F**K ALWAYS TREAT YOU LIKE THAT?!"

Yeah, Luka was WAY beyond calm right now. Still, It made me happy to know that she cares about me, it reminds me of _him_...

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Miku, slow down!"_

 _"No way, Nii-san!" It was a warm day in summer and I was spending time with my big brother! The beach was always the place for us to go on a day like this, it helped me forget about school..._

 _Anyway, we did LOTS of stuff! I got to bury him with sand, we made sandcastles, Oh! AND MY FAVORITE, we had to build a giant wall of sand and see how many waves it could withstand. After a while we both decided to just sit down and relax._

 _"Miku?" He looked worried._

 _"Yeah, Nii-san?"_

 _"What is that on your arm?" Oh no, I forgot to cover it!_

 _"It's nothing!" I said a bit too quickly._

 _He carefully took my arm in his hand and poked at a small area of discolored skin._

 _"OUCH!" I screeched._

 _"Sorry! Wait, IS THIS A BRUISE?! Miku, who did this to you?!" He said in a more than clear worried tone._

 **-End of Flashback-**

"Nii-san..."

 **Another one done! yay! The part where it said "MegaButtLord" was something my friend just randomly said to people one day. Also, besides knowing a little japanese, I took spanish classes on Elementary and Middle, mostly, soo ye...Comments most appreciated! Anyway, hope to have fun with all you guys this year! 2016! See ya in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK and I'm back with another one! Thank you all for your support and I can't wait to do more stories this year!**

 **Si pueden hablar español pero no soy muy bueno. PERO, Todavia , yo estoy aprendiendo mas. No sabe suficientemente para hacer historias(?) en español. Tambien, estoy aprendiendo japones de mi abuela y bisabuela. Gracias por tu apoyo! : )**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED**

 **いきましよう！**

"Luka?! Miku, why is she here?" Kaito confusedly asked.

I was right about to say something before Luka stepped in front of me and looked around at everyone in the room.

" I'm sorry, I offer my most sincere apologies for what I have done, even if what I say can't cover it." She bowed as low as she could.

"Eh?" IA was the most confused. Luka turned to her, " Especially you, I never meant to say such things."

At this, IA seemed to understand and said,"If you really are sorry, then I happily accept your apology!" IA could be kind of shy when it came to new people.

Now it was Kaito's turn," Woah, Miku, how do you know she's not going to betray us, again?"

Knowing Kaito, he wouldn't be brought to believe mere words, but actions could work. I rolled my eyes at what I was just about to do.

"She wouldn't betray us, besides", I grabbed her hand and put a small kiss on her cheek,"we're dating." How did I not regret that?!

"..." Kaito stayed silent.

"CAN WE JUST HURRY THIS UP?" Rin was getting impatient, "WE STILL NEED TO PRACTICE!"

"Geez, Rin! Can you NOT?" Kaito was thinking hard of it , I could tell. Rin just muttered something while turning to her twin.

"Luka...I trust you. I hope we can become good friends again." He offered a smile and put out his hand for her to shake. Luka took it with a smile.

"CAN WE PLEASE PRACTICE NOW?!" Rin shouted again. "YES WE CAN!" I shouted in her face.

"Well then, I guess I'll be going, I gotta go home and help my parents cook." Luka said, with a wave.

"Bye!" We all said.

" Ok guys! Our concert is tomorrow, let's practice as hard as we can!" Kaito cheered.

We started with the first song we wanted to do, "Kuchizuke Diamond". Each member got the leading part in at least one song, "Kuchizuke Diamond" was Kaito's. We decided the last song would be 1925. Kaito's instrument was the keyboard, IA was on the drums, Len has a base(like guitar base), lastly, me and Rin always took the electric guitars.

- **Flashback-**

" _You ready, Miku?"_

 _"Yup!"_

 _"Ok then, Start!"_

 _Me and my brother were in the living room taking turns doing karaoke. He wants to become famously known when he grows up. I never did tell him once that his voice was always off key. Both our voices were equally high pitched._

 _"Onii-san, you sound like a dying woman!"_

 _"Oh come on Miku! Gimme a break!"_

 _Out of both of us, I always the better one at singing. Just like I said he wants to be famous for a good purpose, he didn't care what it was going to be. I seen the nob of the front door turn and I instantly knew who was coming, so I stopped singing. The door opened, and revealed Rin and Len. I signaled for them to be quiet, all that could be heard wad my brother's voice. At one point Rin couldn't hold it in started to laugh loudly._

 _"Eh?" My brother's face was priceless! "Mikuuu, you didn't tell me your friends were coming."_

 **-End of Flashback-**

In a flash practice was already over, it was 4:52pm. IA left before everyone so it was just me,Kaito, Rin, and Len. We were walking, just discussing random things, until me and Kaito heard a yelp come from behind us. As soon as we turned around we seen Len bieng pinned onto the wall two feet off the ground, by Gakupo. Good thing Kaito is here.

"Hey! What are you doing Gakupo?!" Kaito yelled.

"Shut up, Shion-chan! You're not my target, I'm after that little sea urchin behind you!" He dropped Len on the grond. Great, he's after me.

"I am NOT letting you touch her! Dude, what happened to you?!" Kaito said.

"She happened! Now, get the f**k out of my way!" He shoved Kaito, and directed his glare at me.

"Miku!" Rin and Len were scared. His glare got to me so much that I fell butt-first, but I seen something in his eyes. Fear? After that he just straight up ran away, exactly like that day. Why couldn't he attack me?

Kaito offered his hand," Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, taking his hand.

"Man, I bet that creeper was waiting outside the music room the whole time!"

Why did Gakupo hesitate? Does he really hate me?

"What's wrong, Miku?" Rin said. My stomach growled.

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"Well, we could all go for something to eat?" Len suggested.

"Oy, I'm in!" Kaito fist pumped.

"It's settled then, where should we go?"

"MASUDA DINER!" We all shouted in Len's face.

- **Later, at Masuda Diner-**

"Lily!" Rin tackled a tall blonde standing in the doorway.

"Geez, I missed you guys too." She said with a grin.

We walked in to the big diner and seated ourselves at the counter. Masuda Diner... it's the most known restaurant in our part of town. The best part is that it's owned by the parents of our best friend Lily Masuda. So we get FREEEEEEEEEEE FOOOOOOOOOD!.

"So what do you guys want?" Lily asked.

"CHEESEBURGERS." We all shouted.

"Coming right up!" A woman with brown hair in a waitress suit said.

"It's Meiko!" Kaito yelled.

"Be right back with your food guys."Meiko and Lily both helped out with the restaurant on their free time.

The rest of that evening, we just spent gulping down our cheeseburgers and cheering on Meiko while she was trying to drink like 700 shots.

It was now 8:00, we said and we were about to go home, when Rin just blurted,"Did you know Miku and Luka are official now?"

"Rin!"

"Oh, I see Luka finally tied the knot, 'ey?"Lily said. "Welp, see ya guys around!"

Kaito lived the opposite way of me, so that left just three of us to walk home. Oh, I just cant wait for tommorow!

 **And im done with another one! That one song called "Kuchizuke Diamond" is the opening for this anime called Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches. It was actually a pretty good anime especially in the last volumes of the manga when Yamada goes on a kissing spree XD. Sorry, it was a bit short, I'll try to make it longer next time! Anyway see ya in the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**おいみんなーさん！** **(Hey Everyone!) Like I said, the last one was short and I apologize for that! In a few days it's going to be harder to update since my break is ending but I'll try my best to get stuff out!**

 **Gracias, Megurine Chikane, por comentar! Yo tambien estoy acuerdo que yo tiene que poner mas detalle en este. Lo siento algo que esto pueden ser dificil de leer, muchos de los tiempos yo apresuro cuando edito ,(I rush through editing), pero definitivamente puedo tratar de revisar mas. Oh! y antes de que yo tiene una cuenta en Fanfiction, recuerdo haber leido una de sus fanfics y juro que estaba en ingles! Lo admito que no entendio el primer parte de su comento y a veces lo hago ultilizo Google Translate para responder. Otra vez, Gracias por comentar!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID NOR ANY SONGS MENTIONED**

 **いきましよう！**

My alarm clock was beeping like CRAZY, but ever since I almost destroyed it, it gave off a rather demented noise. Just as usual, I notice my brother isn't here (yes I realize this everytime I wake up). I checked the time and day on my phone, and the moment I seen it, I kicked off the covers.

"OH MY GOD IS IT REALLY?" I was too excited it was the day of the school festival . Not only did we have the chance to show how AWESOME the Music Club is, but we also get a WHOLE DAY OFF OF SCHOOL to prepare. Ok maybe not a day off because we did still have to go to school, but ,wow, it sure felt like it.

It was 7:00 and I had 20 minutes to get ready for school. Like any other girl who wakes up on a school day, I got ready by going through with the basic getting-ready-for-school proceedures. While I brush my teeth I turn on the Tv and something on the news catches my eye. I read the headlines.

My tooth brush falls to the ground and my eyes widen with so many feelings, shock, fear, sadness. Has one of the most missing parts of my life, been found? Is this a cruel joke? At this point my body was shaking and I fell to the ground in tears.

 **-At school-**

"Miku, are you okay?" Kaito asked.

I didn't respond. I was still shaking.

"Luka what happened?" Rin curiously questioned. Kaito was clearly suspicious of her.

"When I went to go pick her up I found her like this. I SWEAR nothing happened. I have no idea what caused this." She stated.

"Is she telling the truth, Miku?" Kaito positioned himself towards me.

"Y-y-yes"

"How am I supposed to know your NOT lying?!" He glared at Luka.

"Kaito! This isn't going to solve anything, weather she did something or not ! Plus, Miku would NEVER lie to us about something like this." Kaito backed off to the realization that Len was right.

"Miku? Do you think you can preform today?" IA looked at me worriedly.

I finally got out the courage to speak up," Yes." I was trying hard to speak strongly.

"Len, go tell the student council that ,unfortunately, we'll have to cancel our performance." Kaito ordered calmly.

"No, wait!" This is the one thing I've wanted to do, the thing I've been practicing for. I refuse to give it up.

"Miku, we don't want you to push yourself." IA was still focused on me.

" Please. I want to do this, even if I get embarrased, I don't care, just PLEASE let me! It's the only thing that gives me hope." I raised my head to show them I still had it in me.

"You heard her!" Luka hollered," She wants to preform, and YOU ARE GOING TO LET HER PREFORM!"

"Uh, are you sure Miku?" Rin asked.

"Yes", I was finally able to speak normally and confidently.

"It's settled then, WE'RE STILL DOING THIS!" Rin fist pumped.

Luka glanced at the clock and let out a small "oh". It was so sudden that everyone jumped. Just like when she confessed, our noses touched and slowly we were met with eachothers lips. Except this time she had a smirk on her face.

"Oh come on. Get a room you two!" Rin jokingly yelled.

"Yeah!" Len followed.

We finally pulled apart and Luka quickly waved "goodbye", while walking off, after saying,"Good Luck, guys!"

"Ok, guys we got 15 minutes to practice! Let's make the best of it!" Rin was trying to motivate everyone.

Everyone hastely went to their positions and on the count of three we began to practice. We started with a warm-up song, "Senbonzakura" which was a song where all of us had to sing. It started out normal for me, I was able not to show weakness in my voice until I thought those thoughts. No. I can do this!

Luckily ,the practice went really well and everyone's spirits were boosted, especially mine, but what I seen this morning was still in my head. Say, now that I think of club practices, wasn't Gakupo in the sports club? Well, that's one good thing coming my way because he won't have any time to bother me. Yes!

I have no idea what club was preforming right now, all I knew was that our club was up after the next six. After the preformances in the main auditorium,( It was really a cafeteria, and take a hint, that's where we are now!) everyone would be escorted outside to see the outdoor activities. Following that, would be the end, where people could just walk about freely, mainly in the actual school building to see the attractions by students and other clubs, until 3:00PM.

"Miku, are you sure you're okay, I don't want you to hurt yourself," Luka said while taking my hand.

"I'm fine." I reassured her for the eighth time, with a toothy grin. I already had to promise everyone that I'd discuss what happened this morning, im glad that they worry about me. I hope we all stay friends forever! It was also nice to know that Lily and Meiko disguised themselves as students just to see us.

Suddenly, Rin popped into the conversation with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Oy Luka?"

"Yeah, Rin?"

She took out two pictures and held it to our faces. At the sight of the one on the left, my face went EXTREMELY red. It was a picture of me in a two piece bikini and I was in supermodel-like pose that I wasn't too proud of. The other was Luka in a bikini and I have to say she looked WAY better than me.

Luka snatched both of them out of Rin's hand and tore the one of herself up.

"Hey, that cost fifty cents." Rin groaned.

"Uh, Luka can you give that to me?" I asked in a sugar-sweet tone.

"Nope I got to frame this."

That's it! I tackled her, just like Rin would tackle people, and tried to reach for the picture, but Luka was WAY stronger than my petite self and eventually was able to hold me in place.

"F**k...you" I said slowly.

"Great, I love you too, my little princess!" She said the last part in a childish way that probably only creeped me out.

"Ahem, next up is the Music Club, starring second-year Hatsune Miku! Shion Kaito on keyboard, uh" the announcer struggled with IA's name because she never really gave out her last name and it was probably written as "IA". "Oh! Lia or better known as 'IA' on drums, Kagamine Rin on guitar, and lastly Kagamine Len on base guitar."

I quickly got to my feet and assembled everyone.

"Okay guys, we WILL do this!"

"Yeah!", everyone cheered in response.

I was about to walk on stage with my electric guitar and everyone else until Luka said," Hey, good luck out there I'll be watching you." She smiled. In response I smiled too and stepped onto the stage .

"Thank you everyone for coming to the 2016 Vocaloid High School Festival! You all having fun?" I spoke with the classic high-pitched Japanese school girl voice.

"YEAH", the crowd cheered especially Meiko, who stood out because she looked half-drunk.

"You ready?"

"YEEEAAH"

"Alright!"

Just like in the practice we started with "Kuchizuke Diamond", but it all really started when we preformed the second song which, just like "Senbonzakura", we all song together. This song was none other than "Guren no Yumiya" the opening to the most known anime "Attack on Titan" , originally sung by Linked Horizon. ( **You guys should all know this)** The thing that made the crowd roar most was when we all shouted that iconic anime sound "JAEGER!".

After that was the second ending of "Tokyo Ghoul", another known anime at our school, "Kisetsu wa tsugitsugi shindeiku". **(Or in English it's called "Seasons Die One After Another" by Amazarashi)** The first line was pretty much the tittle, I tried my best to sing it emotionally.

"Zetsumei no koe ga kaze ni naru." ("Their shouts of demise disappear in the wind")

Len sang the next few lines,"Iromeku machi no , yoe nai otoko, tsuki wo miageru no wa koko ja busui" (A sober man ignores the view of the city and wastes away at the sight of the moon")

The song continued normally with Len playing the lead part until that one line. "Would the clouds emitting rain pull apart and show the sun if I sang in the midst of it?" It reminded me of the day I had to go home alone. I wanted to cry , but I fought it I wasn't going to let ANYONE down.

Then came the second-to-last song that was luckily more happier, sung by IA. It was one of the songs she came up with called,"Electric Angel". **(Don't ask I just had IA sing it. It's originally sung by Miku and I believe the artists name is yasuo, god bless him I love that song)**

"Electric Angel" ended pretty quickly and it was finally time for me to sing "1925". **(By T-POCKET)** The part I liked best about the song was the close-to-end part.

"Furishikiru ame no nakaaaaaaaaaa~ tomaru beki ikaru wo suteeeeeeeeee~" I made it sound like a classic Japanese-Marilyn-Monroe voice. (The rain pours down and I toss away the anchor that should prevent me from moving on)

"Saegiru mono wo ageru naraba kokoro to doutoku, houritsu ka otakai kabe mo toomawari wo shita naraba hora, KONNICHIWA." We all said "KONNICHIWA" together as a group, it made me happy. ( If I put out trials and tests, tried my best with the laws of the heart, there will always be a way over even the highest of walls, so say "hey, HELLO!)

 **-After the Concert-**

We we're gathered in the Music Room and we only had 10 minutes of break. I was once again in the same state as earlier except I wasn't shaking this time.

"Miku",Kaito started,"what did you see this morning?"

I hesitated, I wanted to start crying again, not just about what I seen tis morning, but of sad past memories I had. I finally spoke up ,"I think...I think my... " I paused but finally let out a full sentence.

"I THINK MIKUO IS STILL ALIVE!"

 **And done. Yes! Finally I made a longer chapter! Anyway, I recomend you look at video with english subs for 1925 because I kind of did a crap job translating it. Before you start asking if I can speak japanese , the answer is "hardly". I can really only write in hiragana and katakana along with knowing some words and do basic kanji. but yeh. life. Unfortunately updates are going to be slower due to the end of my break, so I thank you all for reading, comments are appreciated, and see ya in the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo Everyone! I'm back with the next chapter, the dramaaaaaa! ( At least thats what i'm trying to make it feel like) Like I said in the last one, updates will most likely come slower and at random, so I promise to update whenever I can. Imma just answer a question and then i'll get right to it.**

 **Megurine Chikane:" ¿por qué grita tanto?"**

 **Yo: "xD Ah no tengo una BUEN respuesta, pero cuando los palabras son mayusculas, eso indican que son gritando MUY RUIDOSAMENTE. Se gritan tanto porque los miembros del Music Club son mas (how you say...) acostumbrados en gritar cuando se cantan. Lo siento si esto no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero era todo lo que podía llegar a, lol.** **ありがとうございます！（** **Gracias!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID AND VOCALOID DOESN'T OWN ME (or does it?)**

 **いきましよう！**

 **-6 Years ago-**

 _"MIKU!", for some reason when I looked back at him, he had a terrified expression. I turned and noticed a car heading my way and I TOTALLY forgot I was standing directly on the street._

 _"WAIT, MIKUO, DON'T-" I felt him push me once again, but this time it was with more force and I fell on the concrete next to where I once stood._

 _Everything was going in slow motion. My brother was trying to get up and run. He couldn't. I was terrified, tears started coming out of my eyes, I tried to reach out to him, but my arm was too short. Before I knew it, the car was right in front of my hand instead of Mikuo._

 _"Mikuo...", pictures of us having fun at the pond flashed in my mind. I was crying A LOT and as I got up I could see his bloody and battered up body right in front of me. Onii-san, why didn't you just let me get hit? I sat down next to him , crying._

 _Ten seconds later an ambulance arrived, they got Mikuo in. I followed right after, just keeping my gaze on him the whole time. It's all my fault isn't it? It's my fault Onii-san got hurt. He ALWAYS protected me, and I could never do the same, because I was too weak, this happened..._

 _I stayed next to my brother the whole time until they told me I had to wait. I stubbornly yelled, "NO!", but they made me. It was a half an hour later, the nurse came out and escorted me to his room._

 _"Are you his only family member?" She asked. I just shook my head sideways in response._ _The nurse had unusual white hair._

 _"I'm Yowane Haku! You are?" Ms. Haku waited dilligently for my response, I finally spoke up._

 _"Umm, my name is Hatsune Miku..." I wanted to start crying again._

 _"Awww that's so cute, so your names match, I see. Don't worry I promise you, your brother will be A-ok!" She smiled. I tried to smile but I couldn't._

 _I heard footsteps coming toward the room, but I didn't dare look who it was._

 _"Oh my god, Miku, what happened?!", it was my mother. I felt both my mom and dad hug me tightly, I was full of guilt, it was my fault though..._

 _They started talking to the nurse, luckily my parents were relieved, so he must really be fine, I hope._

 _The next day, we found out on the news that my brother had disappeared. His case remained unsolved and I lived with the guilt of thinking that I killed my own brother._

 **-Back to the present!-**

Kaito and Luka were shocked, Rin and Len looked like they were going to explode, and IA was WAY beyond confused. IA's state was understandable because she never new I had a brother.

"This morning, on the news, they showed footage of someone walking throught the train station, just downtown. They Identified him as Mikuo. He was estimated to be at least a 18 year old boy, but I noticed that he had that same illeal tatoo we got when we were little." I rolled up the small sleeve on my arm a bit and revealed two numbers printed in red, "01". Before they aren't tatoos, that was a bit of a stretch, but let's just not get into that right now.

"Are you sure? How do you know it was him? It could've been anyone else with dyed hair, that looked like him." Kaito was stressed. Rin and Len were still just sitting their, watching where this was going.

"I'm sure of it, that it was him, he's just like my other half!"

"But-" Kaito was about to say all the reasons I should not get worked up about this but IA cut him off.

"I think what Miku needs is a, nice and relaxing date with Luka. Right Miku?" IA said.

My expression quickly changed,"No."

"Awww, come on, why not Miku?" Luka whined.

Crap. Kaito's expression changed to which meant he agreed to this. "She's right, Miku, I command you to go on a date with Luka!" He was smiling, and there was no way I could turn that pearly white grin down.

"Fine." I sighed heavily.

"Alright, where should we go?" Luka asked.

"You know what? Surprise me, I live alone anyway."

 **-Later That Evening-**

I heard a familiar voice call from outside my window, "Oy Miku! I'm here!", It was Luka of course. I wasn't wearing anything too special or too shabby, just a short -sleeved shirt with a mini skirt and- F*ck I forgot my jacket! Oh well. I noticed Luka was pretty much wearing the same thing but she actually had a jacket! Unfair! Neither of us had our driver's licsense, so obviously we'd be walking to our destination, I just hoped it wouldn't be too far away.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You told me to surprise you, so I'm not telling.",she said happily.

I rolled my eyes. Where would we be going though? I mean, there were , litterally, NO good restaurants to go, except Masuda Diner, but I know Luka would not take me there. Just then, I noticed that we were now walking in a wooded area, just past the shrine.

Uh...A wooded area? A WOODED AREA?! Where you can hide dead bodies and kill people?! Is Luka going to murder me? Or is she going to confess her suspicious betrayal and somehow embarass me in front of the whole school? Is Gakupo going to show up, and Luka will say she doesn't like me anymore? Oh, well not like I would care...Maybe I should make a run for it. I was right about to turn around and bolt until she said:

"We're here!" I took a long stare at the scenery in front of me.

"What the F*ck is this?" Even though I knew WELL what it was. It was just a simple, but pretty view of the city, there were no trees surrounding us, just grass, and the lights of the city encased the small forest. Then I realized. Ugh, this was SO romantic.

"Do you not like it?", she was serious. How did I not notice the basket and blanket she was holding in her hand? She spread out the blanket and set down the basket.

"No, no it's not that, sorry I was just a bit surprised about the view, It's beautiful!" I responded. This is interesting, I've never really seen this side of Luka. All I really thought of her was that she was a really pretty, understanding, and good friend. Wait, did I just admit she was pretty? No, my friends told me to relax , and that is what I am going to do!

"Just like you..."" I heard her say under her breath, a smile on her face.

"What?" I blurted.

"Oh sorry, you said the view was beautiful, and I think you are too!" I could still see her clean white teeth. I could tell she was also nervous.

For I while I didn't say anything, then Luka spoke up again. "Oh, I didn't even notice why don't we sit down?" , she gestured to the blanket," Also, I made some sandwiches."

We both took a seat on the blanket and Luka offered me a sandwich, once I took a bite, I instantly blurted, "Mmmm, Oishii!" (Oishii means "it's good") My face turned pink all over.

"Oh, you like it?" She asked, with hopes that I did. I was about to say something negative, but what use would it be? Plus, this sandwich really is good!

I nodded my head and said,"Yeah, I love it! Umm, thanks...Luka."

She grinned once again, "Heh, I'm glad..." then her tone took in curiousity,"Do you really like me,Miku? Just be honest."

The took a lot of thinking for me. Was I sure? Literally, the first thing that came to my mind when she asked was "Yes!" Then I thought about when she confessed to me, without thinking I pulled her into a hug burying my face in her shoulder. I need to relax. I felt her arms wrap arround my waist and back, so I looked up at her. There she was looking right back at me with her gentle light-blue eyes, it was like she was telepathically telling me to makeout with her. That was one thing I knew I was going to certainly wait to do, yeah i'm definantly not doing that today.

I smiled," Yup I like you, Luka." She smiled back.

"Promise me you'll let me know if anyone , like that f***in Gakupo, bothers you, okay?" I knew it, she's protective, but that made me happy.

"Will do."

Soon enough I was getting tired, so we walked back to my house, It was a weekend so we could stay up as late as we wanted.

"Oy Luka, want to have a sleepover?" I said excitedly.

"You know it", she smirked.

"Alright! Let me just go get some blankets."

I ran upstairs and swung open the hallway closet, but then I noticed something was out of place. The door to my room wasn't open before, slowly I walked in. My eyes were as big as my butcheeks. What the actual f*ck?" The person sitting on my bed didn't seem so shocked and instead just waved at me casually, with a clever smirk on their face. They finally spoke:

"Long time no see, _little sis."_

 **I'm pretty sure you all know who's sitting on Miku's bed, lol. And before you say anything, don't worry the idea of Gakupo and Miku's relationship isn't dead, he''ll come back. (And if you thought Miku and Gakupo are LITERALLY going to have a romantic relationship, THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT) Anyway, like I KEEP saying Updates will come at random and Thank you all! Srsly I luv u guys! See ya in the next one!( whenever that'll be)**


	9. Chapter 9

**And i'm back! sorry this was a bit late but like I said , I've got to be back at school. : 3 Also, you guys are awesome! Thanks for the comments! To be honest, I never thought up the idea of Miku and Mikuo having an incest relationship, I can tell you though that it won't happen though. But, Geez I really didn't expect that, XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID IS NOT OWNED BY ME NOR DEATH**

 **いきましよう！**

"Long time no see, _little sis._ "

I sat there, just INTENSELY shocked. Here I find myself on a date with Luka because my friends are telling me to take my mind off of the person SITTING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. I wanted to slap him so hard and then give him a hug and tell him how sorry I am for what happened those six years ago. Why I wanted to slap him? He left me all alone, making me worried about what happened to him and he just shows up at MY house acting like he just got out of jail.

"Oy Miku- who's that?", Luka walks in and sees Mikuo, how does she not recognize him?!

"Oh and I see you've grown to be quite the lady too, Luka." He whistled, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but that made me kind of annoyed. Luka clearly lost all knowledge of my brother's existence and the reason why we even went on a date.

"Stand back, Miku, this guy could be a pedofile", I kneed Luka in the butt and suprisingly she fell on her face, she beat Gakupo, how did I knock out her ass?

"Hey, what was that for?!" Luka whined.

Mikuo just chuckled and said,"Well, it looks like you have good friends."

"Ahem!" Luka scoffed.

"What?", Mikuo was curious.

"AHEM", she tried louder.

"WHAT?", Mikuo seemed a bit more annoyed.

"Girlfriend."Luka stated. I wanted to kick her in the face now.

"Huh?", He muttered blankly.

"I am her GIRLFRIEND!" She slid her arm around my waist. My face was so red at this point, I am going to kill Luka after this.

Mikuo was silent for a while until he yelled,"Get your ass away from my sister!", he pushed Luka and got in between us.

"YOU LITTLE-", I summoned up the courage to speak and cut Luka off before she even dared lay her fist on my brother. "Seriously Luka? It's Mikuo, my brother!"

They were both just sitting their. "Look Mikuo", I faced him nervously,"she's telling the truth, and-"

"WOAH, you two are actually dating? Welp, sorry for bieng over protective, totally thought Luka was bieng a creep." He's missing the point.

"MIKUO!", he quickly turned his attention to me and looked more serious,"I'm sorry, Mikuo, I-I-just, why are you here? I mean, what happened? Why did you just disappear on me, like that?"

He looked stunned, I was at the edge of tears and embracing Mikuo, Luka-well Luka was just there.

"So, is the sleep over cancelled?" Luka popped in.

"Luka go wait downstairs." I was clearly not joking about anything, so she did as I said and left us.

Once me and Mikuo were alone I finally did it and slapped him.

"OW", he screeched holding his cheek, "what was that f-" I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug. He knew this was no time to mess around and his tone grew serious.

"Miku...", he hugged me back and I felt something drip down my back, he was crying. Mikuo was CRYING. That was something I never seenhim do, because he was the one to always protect me. Although, we were a pretty good social standing family, me and Mikuo were bullied a lot as kids.

"Mikuo, what happened to you, why did you disappear?" We both pulled back.

"I can tell you that I left the hospital myself, but what I was doing these passed years I'm afraid I can't tell you. In fact, I'll probably be leaving soon." He was calm.

"No! You barged into MY house that I am paying for, so you can't leave until I say you can." Are you kidding me? The person I've missed almost all my life is finally back, and he wants to leave AGAIN?

"Sis, it's for your safety that I don't tell you, same goes for if I stay. I'd be putting you in danger, and I don't want you to get involved in it." It's obvious he was hidding something, for good reason too.

"MY safety?! Nii-san I care about whats going to happen to you! Look, I may have been a deffensless little girl, but six years can change you!" Mikuo was speechless.

"Miku, I promise I'll come back some time, but for now I can't be near you, but next time I WILL tell you everything." It took a while for me to give in.

"Fine, but you BETTER come back and at least stay for some tea." He didn't seem like he would.

"Sorry, no can do, sis." He got up and looked out the window and suddenly he jumps out the window saying," 'Till next time!''

In my head I was wondering if my brother really just became a ninja. I went downstairs only to find Luka rolling all over the carpet.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She stopped,"Your house is nice." I roll my eyes. "Oy, wheres your brother?"

"He left", I reply calmly

"Oh so what should we do? We have like a whole week off of school." She asked.

I looked around, there wasn't much to do, it was already 10:00pm. " I think I'm going to bed."

"Ok, let's go to bed!", she said creepily, and there was NO way I'm sleeping with her! I mean, even though I totally seemed into our date, that is not going to happen today. I punched her in the gut.

"No. You're sleeping out here", I stated and ran off to my room.

Just when I got all comfortable in my bed, I heard a loud 'BOOM', and jumped. I looked out my window. F*ck. It was raining and there was lightning and thunder out there. LIGHTNING and THUNDER, it scared me to death. Then another 'BOOM' sounded and I squeeked. I realized that I was now shaking like a leaf under my blankets. Ugh, should I do it? NO, that'd be wierd. Regaurdless, of whatever I was deciding against I got out of my bed and headed slowly for the door. It flew open just as I was about to step closer, and I almost screamed.

"Relax it's just me.", it was Luka. Crap, can she tell I'm still shaking?. I pretended to look annoyed but failed because I was STILL SHAKING. "Oh, what do y-you want?"

It was written all over my face that I was scared, so Luka just smiled gently. "You sure you don't need me right now?"

I looked to the side, but it was still obvious the answer to her question was "No" and "Yes".

She placed her hand on my head and gently patted it. Then, she walked over to my bed and got in. "Come on I'll always be here for you.", she was still smiling.

I don't know what came over me, but I ran to her and quickly got in as soon as I heard the next 'BOOM'. God damn thunder, as soon as I hear more BOOMs I shake more fiercely, but then I feel Luka pull me closer. I smile at her and close my eyes and it seems to make me forget everything, eventually I fall asleep.

 **I'm SO sorry this was short. I might only be able to update weekly, but i promise I'll try my best. And just so you know, the thing Mikuo doesn't want to tell Miku will be cleared up later so yeh. Anyway, thank you all! And See ya in the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! I'm back! And I have absolutely NO idea what to say. :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 Well not much to be said so, imma get right to it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN VOCALOID \\(O.O)/**

 **いきましよう！**

It was morning and the start of vacation. Dammit. This just HAD to start with Luka bieng at my house. When I woke up I noticed she wasn't with me anymore, but when I went downstairs ,BIG SURPRISE, I see her in the kitchen making pancakes. Hold it, shouldn't this be the other way around? I make the delicious breakfast and Luka wakes up to the smell of it- I mean, like I give a crap.

"Oh, good morning Miku a.k.a my kawaii- waifu-san." Luka chirped and I became a bit annoyed at the "waifu" part, but ignored it.

"Let me guess, pancakes?"

"Yeah"

"Luka, when are you going to leave, you didn't even tell your parents you were going to stay last night." Oh yeah, last night. I wonder...when will my brother return? Crap, I really shouldn't ponder these things on my VACATION!

"Oh come on Miku, you know you want me to stay", she cleverly smirked.

"Ugh, what are you going to do anyway? I mean, I'm just going to sleep all day."

"We could go to...uh", Luka was thinking hard about it, "uh...the...sh*t, I dunno."

We both sat down and started to chomp the pancakes. Days like this were ones I wish I actually had school, which was crazy because I HATE school. Then Luka suddenly jumped up.

"I know! We should go to the-", she got cut off by the ring of my phone. I answered it and I was met with Kaito's voice. He was in panic.

"MIKU? MIKU ARE YOU THERE? SOMETHINGS GONE TERRIBILY WRONG!" At least thats what I heard before I heard this, "FUGRHGVIAHHJBFJHBFHJJBSKHJSBNNHBJBS"

"Kaito! Slow down, I can't understand you!"

"Ok. Ok. Miku, it's the twins, Rin and Len! They've...they...", now that made me worried.

"Kaito? What happened?!", I could see Luka getting worried too at the corner of my eye.

"They've gone missing."

"Kaito, that's not a funny."

"Miku, im not kidding! Neither of them have picked up their phone and they haven't returned home at all, no one knows what happened! The only time we've seen them last was at school."

No way. I refuse to believe this, they are NOT missing and this is NOT happening. I bet I've said this before, but those two ,to me, are like my own children. Yes, thats how good of friends we've been.

"How do you know they're not just out for a while?"

"MIKU! You know what babies they are, they would call their parents EVERY freakin time they went somewhere." He was right, thats exactly what they do.

"Where do we meet?"

"Luka is with you right?"

"Yup."

"Umm, meet me at Masuda Diner." He quickly said and hung up at the same time.

I turned to Luka. She was worried. "Miku are you okay?"

"Rin and Len are missing. We need to meet Kaito at Lily's place."

"Need a ride?" She held up a pair of keys, i'm guessing one of them was to her house.

"Wait! You can drive?!" I was a bit shocked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't exactly have a driver's liscense...", I didn't care, so Luka ended up driving us there and surprisingly her driving wasn't that bad.

"Why haven't you contacted the authorities yet, Kaito?" Luka asked.

"I don't know whats going on, but the police station line says they're too busy. I even went over there and they told me to wait until 48 MORE HOURS PASSED! It's bullcrap!" He slamed his fists on the table.

"Woah, there. Kaito are you okay?" Meiko was concerned at his sudden shout. Everyone was there except, of course the two missing twins.

"YEAH I'M TOTALLY FINE, MY FRIENDS ARE MISSING POSSIBILY BURIED ALIVE AT MOUNT FUJI, YUP." I could tell it in his eyes, he wanted to murder whoever dared do a thing like this.

"Kaito, calm down, it's not helping the situation! Look, we need to think, who could've done this?" Lily tried to say it calmly but anyone could tell she was anything but calm.

Kaito heaved I giant sigh out of his mouth. For ten minutes we took in what Lily said and thought hard about it. To think about something like this made me scared. It produced things like, 'what if Rin and Len are already dead?' I knew in my heart though, that they were still out there and they needed help. This is the WORST day to start a vacation.

"What if it was someone we knew?" I thought aloud.

"Like who?" IA folded her arms and sipped on a milkshake.

"Uh, I don't know." Just as I said that,someone I hadn't seen in two years but just texted like twenty minutes ago. She was panting and sweat was running from her shiny green hair down to her neck.

"Gumi?" Everyone turned their attention to Gumi, who looked exhausted.

She let out a few more breaths before saying, "Tell me what happened."

We told her everything that happened within the passed day.

"Why were you panting when you got here?" I asked.

"About that," she paused and offered a weak but toothy smile,"I got attacked."

"What? By who?!", Kaito stood up and stared directly at her.

"Well, I was just walking from my car down to here, minding my own biz. At first I wasn't aware of it, but I think someone was following me. I looked behind me and some dude with long purple hair started running after me. Good thing I was only a few blocks from here, so I outran him, as fast as I can." She explained, and things just started to make sense.

"How suspicious did he look?" I quickly asked.

"Uh, pretty damn suspicious, he looked like he was going to _kidnap_ me." The minute I heard that word come out of her mouth an idea popped in to my head.

"Purple hair...long purple hair? No, you didn't just describe...", I let Gumi finish what I was about to say.

"Yup, Gakupo all right."

"Why would Gakupo do this?" Kaito said, his voice was barely audible.

"No, he wouldn't do this!", I remembered the look he gave me before running off, "He wouldn't..."

"Why would that ass be after us?" Luka said.

"He has lots of reasons to." Meiko was calm.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

Meiko looked away and Lily spoke,"There's lots of things you need to know and there's one person who's going to have to tell you all this."

"What are you guys talking about?", I was beyond confused on what they were talking about and so was IA, Kaito, and Luka.

Lily, Meiko, and Gumi all looked at eachother and nodded, I think they were agreeing to something.

Gumi sighed. "Miku, you need to know the truth about your family. It's something that's been kept from you for a while now... who better to tell you than your brother right?" She smirked.

"EH?!"

 **Sorry guys! I was sick for 3 days and I got a good amount of homework. I was thinking of making another story despite saying that I was gonna go one story at a time. BUT I was thinking of making it short like 1 chapter short, but I dunno wut pairing to do it on. I mean at first I thought of going for the regular Miku and Luka but now i dunno. BUT I dont even know if im still gonna do it, oh well you'll find out lol. Anyway comments are most appreciated and see ya in the next one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hewo! I'm beck with chapter 11! Right? Chapter 11? I dunno... Anyway sorry I haven't updated in a while I was having fun working on my other fanfic that I already put up. I don't exactly know yet if i'm going to add him but if there ends up bieng a new character called Fukase, Ahem...let me make this clear...FUKASE IS A NEW VOCALOID NOT AN OC, I DONT KNOW IF HE'S LISTED HERE YET. So...he prob is...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR FUKASE'S BEAUTIFUL VOICE**

 **いきましよう** **!**

"Heh heh, yeah, sorry sis..." Mikuo scratched his head and tried to show me an innocent smile.

I was BEYOND angry and managed to kick the guy square in the balls. Luka and the others were in the other room discussing a way to break in to Gakupo's house. His house is like a FORTRESS, so of course they'd have to think it over well. Luckily, Kaito and Luka have already been in his family's mansion before, I'm pretty sure they know what they're doing.

"So... MOM AND DAD KNOW YOU ARE ALIVE?! THEY DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?! You...", at the sound of my voice lower he shivered in fear," I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LIED TO ME FOR EIGHT YEARS?!"

"First off, it was to protect you. Second, I didn't LIE to you, you simply never asked." So he's trying to throw my own anger back at myself?

At the corner of my room I seen a random wooden bat, the same Mikuo used when he played baseball in elementary school. With super-sonic speed I snatched it and raised it at him, all hell breaking loose was clear in my eyes.

"Y-you're right, s-sis, I-I shouldn't ha-have lied to you. At least hear me out though!"

"Tell me, NOW." What the hell do I not know of my own family? He heaved a sigh out of his mouth before telling me everything.

"You see... our family is a..." He stopped.

" A what?!" I had no patience.

"Our family is part of an ancient Yakuza clan. In the older days, our family had always been enemies of the Kamui clan. Dad was a servant for the Kamui clan, that's when he met mom. We have no idea why that clan hates us but, they do. Anyway, Dad and Mom met when the leaders of each clan were to have a face-off, and they instantly fell in love. However, they couldn't be with eachother, so as simple as that, they ran away."

"Maybe that's another reason Gakupo hates me...because he's supposed to be my enemy...but he doesn't have to be such an ass does he?" I said.

"Well, the Kamui's mission is to prevent the Hatsune's clan from growing and...uh...how do I put this? They want to eliminate Me, You, Mom, and Dad."

"So, this whole time you've disappeared you were in hiding until I became older? Are mom and dad okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Correct. Also, remember when our parents said that they were only moving three towns over?"

"Yeah, I haven't really ever visited them, why?"

"Ummm, they've actually been living overseas in America for a while now..." He looked away for a second only to look back and meet my wrath.

"They WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" My eyes flat out just spewed fire. "How could they do this?!"

Suddenly Luka came in saying,"Miku, are you ok?"

"Yes, i'm fine." I replied with a sugar-sweet smile, then turned back to Mikuo, as Luka went back downstairs, and gave Mikuo the death stare again.

I don't know what's going through his mind, but he suddenly got his man up and said,"Miku! You need to calm down. Look, I don't want you to be killed, we have a pretty dark history with that clan. Right now, I need you to learn how to use this."

He grabbed the saya (scabbard) sitting on my bed and slowly unsheathed a sharp katana blade. It was just a traditional katana except, the blade...it seemed to be made out of pure green jade.

"This is the sword thats been passed down for generations, even though there is only one sword we must share it. I don't think i've fully mastered using it, but it's time for you to learn." He held it out with both hands for me to take.

I held it by the handle, it was light.

"Nope, not doin' that." I gently set it back in his hands.

"Do you want to save your friends?!"

"UGH, FINE!"

 **-The Next Morning-**

Huh? What happened? Why am I in bed? I looked out the window and found that it was morning. I remembered the whole thing me and Mikuo discussed yesterday. I just CAN'T believe those parents of mine. I was about to get out of my bed when I hit something.

"Huh?" Then I seen a whole bunch of pink and screamed like I was in the deepest pits of hell. "What the f**k are you doing here?!"

"Well, you passed out after eating a load of sushi, so I dragged you up here and accidentally fell asleep too." That just made me suspicious.

"Whatever, as long as you didn't try anything on me." At least, I didn't expect she did until she held up a pair of my teal-striped bra.

"LUKAAAA!" I yelled furiously, as she just laughed.

I tried to grab it out of her hand, but then, oh great I have to fall right on top of her. Luckily this couldn't get any worse.

"WOAH!" Mikuo walked in. Dammit. Then he quickly said, "SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU GUYS WERE LIKE THAT!" While slamming the door shut.

I finally stopped trying to get it after seven seconds and just let myself lay on top of her, my face was glowing red. I could only really blame myself for getting into messes like these with Luka. I mean, I did tecnically confess to her, and ,yes, I really do like her. I let out a yawn.

"You're still tired? We should really get dow-". I pressed my lips right onto Luka's and set my hands down on her shoulders. Luka seemed a bit surprised

Once we broke apart Luka said, "What was that for?"

"I don't know, just wanted to return the favor, I guess." I smiled and removed myself from the pinkette. "Come on, get your disgusting ass out of MY bed!"

Luka threw the covers off and followed me downstairs, where I found everyone else sleeping. I never even said they could have a sleepover, they just drugged me with sushi! I walked to the kitchen and found my brother with an apron on while he was cooking eggs. Luka was waking everyone else up while I just stared at my brother until he finally noticed me.

"Miku! You're up!" His face was red, probably according to what he just saw. "You know, any mom and dad would be really upset with you if they found out a little girl like you is doing things like that!"

"It's not what your perverted mind thinks!" I pouted.

"Yeah right, meh, I don't care anyway. Do whatever you want, go ahead and get pregnant with Luka's child." He said casually.

"Brother!" I paced over to him and set my elbow down on the counter. "I thought you cared about me."

"Oh, shut up, you knew I was joking!" He dropped the pan and turned off the stove, only turn to me. He handed me the saya and we both nodded as I took it.

"Day one!"

 **Ok. I checked. FUKASE IS ON THE LIST NOW! YUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! For those of you who are getting annoyed with me for just using Miku's P.O.V, I PROMISE I'll change it up every once in a while. Also, I think I really am just gonna do one story at a time because it really does take a while to update and updates end up bieng short so...yeh. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews/ comments, they are most appreciated and see ya in the next one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok! Uh...I don't have much to say except, thank you all! Seriously I think im gonna at least try to do a drawing for my profile.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR GETTING KILLED OFF BY A FLOWER :3**

 **いきましよう！**

 **-Rin & Len's P.O.V-**

 **(Rin)**

He can't keep us here for long. I know it. Miku will come for us, but even if she did, she'd get hurt and me and Len don't want that. I knew this man was bieng corrupted somewhere, but I didn't think he was this much of a maniac. Me and Len are sitting against a brick wall, our hands and feet tied up.

Why would he do this? He was our sworn brother...

 **-Two Days Ago-**

 _"That was awesome! Len, why'd you have to sing such a depressing song?" I said as me and Lean walked down a neighborhood about less than a half a mile from our house._

 _"Give me a break, it's a nice song, especially with Miku's voice mixed in." He said. It's so easy to tease him._

 _"Don't tell me you still kind of like Miku? Luka would beat your head in concrete if you ever touched Miku that way." I gave him a fake wink and he seems to be a bit too used to my teasing by now._

 _"Rin, you know i'm over it that was like, three years ago! And what about you? You tried to SEDUCE Luka and I'm not suprised at all she didn't fall for your flat-chested self."_

 _"Hey! It was an experiment!" That was kind of a lie._

 _The part of me seducing Luka being a lie was true, it really was just an test, but I actually did have feelings for the tall pinkette and so did Len for Miku. That was a while ago before we even thought up the idea of Miku and Luka being together. The year later we just forgot those feelings and enjoyed the freedom of being single._

 _"So, what book are you going to r-." It went silent, which was odd, so I turned and found Len unconcious on the floor before my vision suddenly blackened._

 **-End of Flashback-**

He finally walked out of the shadows, he was smiling with that red "x" on his nose pointed at us.

"Hmmm, what to do with you two..." He trailed off, probably continuing the sentence in his head. He didn't even sound like a bad guy at all, he always had that sweet, soft voice.

"Well, first, I guess I'll get answers." Every now and then you could see flashes of purple behind him. " I suspect your friend is in hiding with her brother and it's obvious you would know where they are. So, tell me, where is Hatsune Miku?!"

This guy is SO stupid, ok maybe not, but if he was following us around then how can he not know where she lives? I mean she has been lying about her address to everyone except us, but still!

"There's no way we'd tell you!" Len shouted.

"Then I guess we'll just kidnap more of your friends, and if we still can't get answers, then I'll have a little fun." The red-haired boy then disappeared back into the darkness, but reappeared with Gakupo.

"So, which one of your friends should we invite next?" He held out pictures of Kaito, Luka, and Meiko.

Gakupo examined all the pictures, he seemed to only be interested in Luka's picture.

"I think...we'll take these two." He said as he took the pictures of Luka and Kaito.

"It's settled then...I'll keep watch on the twins."

Gakupo walked away as I shouted, "You'll never get away with this! I swear on it that your dumb ass will NEVER find Miku!" He just laughed before completely disappearing.

"Why are you doing this?" Len's voice was trembling a bit. I don't blame him though, I too want to know why he would work with Gakupo.

"You two...I've always loved both of you. I may have betrayed you, yet you still see me as your lot blood brother?" He replied.

"Fukase..." Len and I stared at him with concern and sadness.

 **-Luka's P.O.V-**

Wow. She kissed me...Miku kissed me. Honestly I never thought she would, so I kind of started doubting her, which was a total mistake! If I put that doubt into action I could've f*cked-up terribly. I'm happy she did though. I promise, i'll make her happy too!

"Luka, are you listening?" Meiko's annoyed voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Not one bit."

"Are you kidding me? I thought you too wanted to save your friends! Geez, you're just like Lily."

After going over on how to break into Gakupo's house, me and Kaito put on disguise uniforms that Meiko somehow got. No, really, how the hell does she get these clothes? She's sneaked into our school lots of times with the official uniform and none of us ever got one for her. Plus, you have to be registered in the school's database to buy one.

Before Kaito and I were to go and find the twins, I said a little good-bye to Miku. I mean, for all I know I could get kidnapped b that bastard too, but I KNOW i'll come back, especially for her.

"Well, it looks like me and Kaito are off then, I should be back in the morning."

"Wait! Luka!" She dropped her wooden practice sword and ran towards me.

"Miku! Don't just recklessly drop the equipment like that! What if it was the real sword?" Mikuo hollered.

"Oh, just wait a second! Will you?" She shouted back at her brother then turned back at me.

She smiled at me, and just like that we embraced eachother. Just before she was about to let go she planted a small kiss on my cheek. Heh, can this day get any better? (Not being sarcastic)

"Go save them for me, okay?"

"I will!" I grinned and ran to the front yard of the house where Kaito was waiting.

I got in the car and started going over our probably-crappy-plan.

"So, if one of us doesn't appear at that hill by 1:30AM , we just take off without the other?"

"Yup, just to decrease the risk of the other getting captured too."

"Well, ok then."

About twenty minutes later me and Kaito had already split-up and gotten into the mansion. It sure is dark in here, but it only helps get around more easily. Just by the entire look of the place you could tell that this purple-haired ass is spoiled. I found a small stairway that lead to the underground part so I descended it. I looked around making sure no one else was here, and because of that I made a really dumb move by saying:

"Whew, coast is clear."

"Or is it?" I turned around instantly begging it was Kaito when it obviously wasn't. "I'd never had thought that you'd come to me."

F*ck!

 **-Gumi's P.O.V-**

"Hey! Gumi, are you awake?"

I opened my eyes and found Lily standing above me.

"Lily? What time is it?"

"2:00AM! Luka and Kaito haven't come back yet!"

"Oh, no I hope they're ok...*yawn*" I sat up.

Apparently, I fell asleep on the couch, it's like sleeping is my only hobby. Can't do sports. Can't do art. Can't do math. There are days I've spent in my bed, dreaming of whatever I feel like. Of course, Lily is there most of the times, also snoring loudly.

"Is everyone else already asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, Miku is not going to like this when she wakes up."

"This is bad... we shouldn't have sent Luka in there."

"I agree."

"Looks like we're going to find out what Mikuo plans next. Do you think he'd really send Miku out to battle?"

"They don't really have any other choice, our last bet is to protect her."

"Oh, well."

As long as I can remember, me , Lily and Meiko have been bound to the Hatsune clan. When all of us friends met one day in that park, it wasn't just fate that brought us together it was choice. Mikuo already knew us before Miku. Originally, it was only supposed to be us four, but it's never bad to have more frends than intended. As long as they're there for you and you care for them.

 **Done! This time I didn't mean the chapter tho. Just finished the series and movie of Revolutionary Girl: Utena. I've ignored it for so long but my friend kept bugging me about it so I watched it. My only problem with it is episode 33, as soon as I understood it I was just like "F*ck this, next one!". But overall I love that series, of course I got sad when I finished it, but unlike any other anime i've seen so far, it just kind of left a space of emptiness in me. Normally, the anime i've seen answers most of my questions and I'll just accept it, but this one's different. lol Sorry, one last thing about it, Anthy is so cuuute and I thought she was gonna be the character i hate. *Sigh* Looks like I've now accidentally gotten attached to UtenaXAnthy. Welp, time to cover it up with loads more happy anime! I just need to shut up :D, so see ya in the next one!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ngihnubidzohugbioxjnhubixd Hi. Welp, I actually decided to fit Fukase in because he's awesome! ...Ok, I admit I have nothing else to say, except I'm tired, so...hm ok maybe I do have something to say. I tried Elsword, it got boring for me...but it was kinda fun at times, i guess, and I think it's Korean too. Not that I actually have anything against Koreans because me and my friend made an agreement on Japanese and Koreans. Oh, well :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS BUT I SHOULD REALLY STOP THIS NONSENSE**

 **いきましよう！**

"Day One!"

"Nii-san, please don't tell me this is going to last long..." It's my first day of learning how to use a sword and I can say that I do NOT look forward to this.

"Miku, it's F'ing SWORD TRAINING! It took me YEARS to be able to properly defend myself!"

"Lukaaa~" I called for her.

"Yes, Miku?"

"Take me to bed, pleeease...i'm tired~" My request only made Mikuo let out a stiff sigh.

"Meiko!" He snapped his thin fingers.

Meiko suddenly appeared outside and dragged a whinning Luka away by the ear.

"Come on, we got planning to do!", I heard Meiko holler from inside the house.

"Ugh!", I sulked.

"Don't be lazy! Now, here", he handed me a wooden practice sword,"hold it like this."

I just repeated everything Mikuo did, and surprisingly, I was good at it! Oh, where did those days of school go before I was thrust in to this mess? I had a feeling this was going to be one stressful vacation... Seriously, it's actually going slow, too slow. It's only been two days but it's felt like much more than that. If my brother hadn't come or Luka didn't confess, i'd be relaxing in my bed , all day while watching anime or playing video games, just like any other vacation of mine.

"Oh, are we done yet?" I think we started, like an hour ago, so I deserve a break at least!

Mikuo swiftly jabbed me in the stomach, with his wooden sword.

"What was that for?!"

"Miku... it's only been 10 MINUTES, 10 F**KING MINUTES!" He yelled, then came vat me like a maniac.

"What the hell is your problem!?" He brought down the sword on me but I caught it just inches away from my face with mine.

He had the MOST annoyed expression on, and for once in a long time, me and my brother were having fun! We chased eachother around pretending to be sworn enemies of the edo period. We dodged, attacked, tripped, and pushed eachother in the old friendly way we used to.

"Oh no! It's the blind man Zatoichi! Boss, what are we to do?" I asked Mikuo in a low voice.

"Hmm, summon all the men!" He yelled in an even deeper voice.

We'd been practicing and playing for hours at this point, the sun had set a short time ago.

"Miku~", I heard a pervy voice call and Luka appeared out of the house. "It looks like me and Kaito are off, we should be back by morning."

Luka was about to turn for the door, but then I dropped my sword and called,"Wait! Luka!"

"Miku! Stop destroying the equipment!" Mikuo yelled, while picking it back up.

I ran towards Luka while shouting back at my brother,"Just hold it, will you?!"

As soon as she turned back around, I wrapped her in a warm embrace, and just before I let go I quickly pushed my lips onto her cheek and let go. Her face was all red, and so was mine, but it just made me smile.

"Go save them for me, okay?"

"I will!" She said as she dissappeared back into the house.

"Awww, you two are so cute together!" Mikuo flashed a grin at me that looked much like a pervert's.

I decided to act like Luka and said,"So, you really do want to watch me and Luka do _that_ , huh?"

"Nice try ,sis, but you know i'm NOT a perv." He went inside the house with the two swords, holding a clever smirk on his face.

Then I heard a cute, high voice out of the blue,"Mommy, what's a perv? What does she mean by ' _that_ '?"

"Nothing, dear." A middle-aged woman, quickened swiftly walked by.

My face turned red as a little boy passed by, with a confused face. I yawned and went inside too.

"So, what's for dinner tonight? Who's cooking?" Gumi and Lily were sitting at the kotatsu (Warm Table, cuz im to lazy to put the full definition) in front of the Tv.

"I guess, I'll make something, what do you guys want?" Mikuo asked.

"I say, Tempura!" I shouted.

"Meh, Yakisoba would be just fine for me and Gumi." Lily said, but then she noticed me pouting and gave in. "Fine, Tempura."

"Ok! It shouldn't take long!" Mikuo cheerily marched off to the kitchen.

"Don't you guys want pillows?" I noticed Lily and Gumi were sitting on the floor with nothing in between their nees and the carpet.

"We're good." They said together, then fell asleep.

*Sigh*. One day you get peace and quiet. The next two, your long-lost brother shows up, all hell breaks loose, and your peace is violated by your friends. I eventually took a seat at the kotatsu and watched Tv.

Twenty minutes later, Mikuo came back with Tempura and joined us at the table.

"So, uh, what's the whole point of learning how to use that sword?" I picked up my chopsticks and started eating.

"Well, you see...", he looked away for a moment,"in case Gakupo comes after us and something happens to us, I want you to be able to get away."

"Oh." I was kind of suspicious, but I'll just let it out of my mind , for now.

After eating my dinner I decided I would go to bed, but I still just sat there. I'd been watching Tv for an hour already.

I was about to get up until Lily woke up and yelled,"Oh sh*t! How long have we been sleeping?!"

"About, an hour and a half." I said casually.

"Crap!" She picked up Gumi and laid her down on the couch.

"Well, i'm off to bed then, good night!" I watched Lily stomp back to the kotatsu and close her eyes.

"Good night..." She mumbled.

Geez, without Luka here it's actually nice and quiet...and empty. I closed my eyes and ,probably for the only time, I hoped I'd see her I the morning.

 **-Eleven Years Ago-**

 _*Yawn* I rushed out of bed and stomped downstairs with my empty stomach._

 _"Moooooooooooom! Whaaaat's for breaaaakfast?"_

 _"Pancakes, dear." She responded._

 _"Moooooooooom! What're we going to do tooooday?'_

 _"Meet someone special, DEEEEAAAAR." Mikuo tried to replicate his voice like mom's, but instead he just sounded like sweet, high-pitched death._

 _"Well, he's not wrong. He'll be taking you to go meet her. So eat up." My mom quickly picked up a nearby newspaper in attempt to end the conversation, and it worked._

 _Normally, I'd be in my room reading or letting Mikuo teach how to play video games, but since today seemed special, I was excited.I quickly chomped down my breakfast then bolted upstairs to get ready. I sniffed myself for a split second then decided I needed a shower._

 _After my shower I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and put changed out of my pajamas. (Mind you,Miku looks like her little girl self from 'Hocus Pocus' sung by her and Gumi.)_

 _"Miku! Are you ready?" I heard Mikuo call from downstairs._

 _"Yeah! I'm coming!" I rushed down to the door and we left._

 _"So, who's this girl i'm going to meet?"_

 _"Beats me." Mikuo replied._

 _"Wait, you don't even know?!" My voice squeeked._

 _Mikuo shrugged._

 _Ten minutes later we arrived at a mansion. It wasn't too big or luxurious, but still kind of grown-ups, I suspect the owners of this mansion, were waiting at the gates. They led us inside._

 _The woman was the first to speak up,"Oh, Mikuo, you're mother didn't tell you why your sister had to come?"_

 _"No." He said blankly._

 _The man spoke next,"Well, it's concerning your little sister's marriage...your parents agreed to our request."_

 _"Huh?!" I blurted. Marriage? I'm only five. I sure hope this kid is handsome at least..._

 _"What? Miku was never notified of this!" He turned to me, " Are you ok with this?!"_

 _I smiled," It's ok, at least I'll get to meet this person, who knows maybe I'll like them!"_

 _He backed off. As soon as he was able to relax in his chair a girl with pink hair bursted in and at first I couldn't tell who it was._

 _"Luka?" My eyes grew bigger._

 _"Miku?" She was shocked._

 _"Oh, you two already know each other?"_

 _"Wait, I'm going to marry Miku?"_

 _"And I'm going to marry Luka?"_

 _Both our faces were so red. Mikuo snapped._

 _"Ok, this isn't right. If they don't truly love each other then I won't allow it! Miku?"_

 _I was too embarrassed to reply and so was Luka._

 _"I have a proposal then. We should wait until they grow older, if they fall in love let it be. However, If they find different people then call it off." Mikuo said._

 _"Done! However, if we receive any offers from other clans, we will accept them and put it on hold." The man announced._

 _"Deal!" My brother stood up and dragged me home._

 _He was furious with mom and dad._

 **-Present-**

I guess I forgot about that. I remember now... Luka is supposed to marry Gakupo, right? The Kamui family made a proposal and our family called it off. What am I to do?

I opened my eyes and just like yesterday morning I awoke facing my window.

"Luka?" I quickly turned around.

She wasn't there. I threw off my blankets and bolted downstairs and was met with Mikuo, Lily, Gumi, and Meiko.

Luka and Kaito didn't come back.

 **And there we go! Just Like I said that emptiness is no longer here, I've forgotten! Oh! and Happy Valentines to you all! Hope you have awesome valentines, I don't because i'm alone tho :3 Welp, looks like imma spend my valentines watching anime till 5 in the morning, yuss! Also, Zatoichi is a movie and is good if you like samurai/ninja action. I suggest you check out "Hocus Pocus" tho, sung by Miku and Gumi, made by Shikemoku. Anyway, your comments are most appreciated and see ya in the next one!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Crep. How long has it been since the last chap- Oh hi there! I was totally not just relaxing watching anime while eating ice cream! None of that! *Sigh* Why does some of my intros end up being wierd? :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: DO...NOT...OWN...VOCALOIDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **いきましよう！**

"They didn't come back, did they?" I could tell it all over their faces.

No one responded.

"Mikuo, what are we going to do?" Gumi folded her arms.

He closed his eyes and sighed,"We have no choice..."

Meiko, Lily, and Gumi widened their eyes.

"You WOULDN'T!" Meiko stepped up, she seemed mad.

I noticed it. My brother is acting strange...by now, it's obvious to me, he was hiding something else. I'm also guessing that whatever this "choice" is, concerns me.

"Meiko! You even know that this is our only bet!" Mikuo snapped back. I'd never seen any of my friends yelling back and forth like this.

"That's not true! We don't have to just pass it onto someone else like that, we could take it into our own hands!"

"She's right!" Gumi and Lily said.

Mikuo leaned back into the sofa and gave in,"Fine. What do you suggest we do?"

"We need to get Miku to another country!"

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"Exactly! We should be asking her how SHE feels about this!"Meiko gestured a hand at me while staring Mikuo down.

"Miku, how do you feel about this?" Mikuo glanced at me.

"About what?" I was curious to know what he meant.

"About destroying the Kamui clan with that sword." He looked down at his feet.

"E-eh? No, I'd never do a thing like that! Gakupo may be our enemy, but I still see him as my friend! Even if," I paused,"Even if he hates me now!"

"My, my, what a fine young lady you've grown into. I'm proud of you sis, but you have to choose. If you go into hiding, you may never see Luka or your friends again. If you battle Gakupo, then you'll be able to save them, but as you said, he's also your friend too. Right?"

"Err." I brought my fingernails up to my mouth. "I think, I'll at least try to save them.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?! You could be killed! And I thought Mikuo was trying to protect you." Meiko said.

I smiled reassuringly, " Just trust me on this one!"

What they didn't know was that I wouldn't even try to touch Gakupo. I know it'd probably fail, but all I wanted to do was talk to him. Also, why did the thought of never seeing Luka again disturb me? Hmph, I don't think I'd miss her that much...

"If this is the case then there's no plan...we have one shot at this." Mikuo brought his head back up.

"Then let's give it a go!" I grinned.

Mikuo stood up from the sofa and walked over to me holding his hand up. I flinched, thinking he was going to slap me, but then I felt his warm hand ruffling my hair. I looked up to see my brother's bright grin.

"Look's like you're going to be doing the saving today, huh?"

"Yup!" I smirked.

...

"Wait! So, we really are just going to go busting in there?!"

"What did I tell you earlier sis? I said 'no plan'! Whatever happens, happens!"

I examined the windows and doors,"How are we going to get in?!"

"NO PLAN!" Mikuo yelled in my face.

"Shut up, you two, we're going to get caught if you don't!" Lily whispered loudly.

"Quick follow me, guys, I think I know where to get in." Gumi crept closer to the mansion at the bottom of the hill.

Then she suddenly jumped of the hill and landed like a thousand feet from where the rest of us are. Then Lily jumped and after her was Meiko.

"What?! Are they ok?!" I mean they just jumped off a huge hill covered with trees!

"Here, give me your hand." I did as my brother had said.

In just one millisecond we were flying in the air and landed where the trio was.

I was about to go all crazy on how the hell that worked but since I was still holding my brother's hand, he yanked me along before I could say anything. As soon as he let go of my hand we were already inside the mansion. It was pretty dark. Gumi was leading all five of us through the halls, listening for any sound.

"It should be somewhere around here." Mikuo whispered while glancing over at every door.

It was only ten more minutes until we found a huge door. It was litterally the height of three Lukas and as wide as two of me laying down.

"Is this it?" Gumi turned her attention to Mikuo.

"Yeah." He replied.

Gumi opened it slowly and all of us crept in quietly, well maybe except for Lily.

"Man, they really need to hire some security guards. There were like seven open windows, and this place has like a billion windows!" She complained.

Before Lily could walk in the other room Gumi suddenly stopped and elbowed her stomach.

"Shut up!" Gumi grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her along.

I felt kind of bad for Lily. I mean, the poor blonde has to go down fifty flights of stairs while probably wanting to throw up.

"I thought you said this would be dangerous. You were acting all serious about it earlier." I put my mouth up to Mikuo's ear while walking down the stairs.

"I thought it would too...weird..." He trailed off, then proceeded to look around suspiciously.

When we finally reached the bottom, we were met with another door, but it was smaller with a window on the top. Meiko was the one to open just because everyone else was too scared to, and Mikuo didn't want someting to pop out at me.

I swear it was like five hundred times darker in this room because once we were in, we couldn't see a thing.

"Something isn't right..." I heard my brother say to my left.

Then I heard the sound of clean metal rubbing against cement. Weird, there was now pressure around my waist. I touched my thigh, but it felt like...AN ARM?! Suddenly, I felt a really cold thing press against my throat.

When the "arm"( I don't even know if it's an arm!) tightened around me I just couldn't help but blurt, "WHO THE F*CK?!"

"MIKU?!" Someone shouted out from the darkness.

The room was no longer dark and it looked just like a UFO had landed. I squinted enough to be able to get used to the now lighted room. It had brick walls and the other half of it was still dark.

I looked down and found someone was holding a f'ing knife to my throat and an arm around my waist, just as I predicted. WHAT THE HELL?! I looked back up.

In front of me was Luka. To the right of her were Rin and Len, to the left was Kaito. They were all blindfolded and their hands tied. I tried to glance behind me, but could only make out some red hair.

"MIKU? IS THAT YOU?" Luka called out and eventually was able to shake the blindfold off.

 **I'm done. I'm sooooooooo boooored. Don 't worry tho, it's not because of the story it's just life glaring at my soul right now and just making everything seem boring. Welp, in that case, I'll just work on the next chapter, so yup. All of your comments are appreciated! :D So, see ya in the next one!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Soooooooooo...remember how I said i was gonna start working on the next chapter? As you can tell I was doing EXTREMELY AND HIGHLY IMPORATANT stuff like-Ok fine, I was watching Kantai Collection and wouldn't keep my eyes of the screen to GATE and ERASED. I recently went to my local Japanese market/ bookstore (You know, cuz I wish I lived in Canada like it kinda says in my profile, but still live in the U.S. lol ) and found out that theres going to be a live action drama for it, but I can't see it because it comes on EVERY other Japanese programming station EXCEPT FOR TVJAPAN! So, I then spent another 30 minutes sobbing and looking for any proof it might air on TVJapan. Yup. That was pretty much my weekend, what about yours? Hopefully better.**

 **DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN A SINGLE VOCALOID NOR THE YOUTUBER MENTIONED AT THE END**

 **いきましよう！**

"MIKU?"

I looked down towards the wall and was met with her eyes. It's hard to look down, ESPECIALLY WHEN SOMEONE IS HOLDING A KNIFE TO YOUR THROAT!

"L-Luka." I was scared, so scared in fact I failed to notice that my brother and the others had disappeared until now.

" Fukase!? Let her go!" She was mad now.

I suddenly chased away my fear by thinking 'bieng the damsel in distress sucks', so as soon as I seen he was confused and lightened his grip, I instantly dug my heel into his foot, which somehow worked and he stepped back, then I kneed him in the crotch. Whoever this Fukase was, he was know on the floor and the knife was yards away so I took it to make sure he wouldn't get it back.

"Miku, are you okay? Did he hurt you? IF HE DID I'LL-" I cut her off by pulling her into a hug.

"I'm happy you're safe... DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" Fake tears welled up in my eyes.

"Psh. Yeah, you probably didn't care." She spoke the truth, but something inside me was telling me that it wasn't.

I stood there, dazed for a while.

"If someone took me away from you, would you come find me?"

"Miku...of course I would... I..." Luka looked away with a tomato red face for a second.

"I love you too, Luka!" I grinned.

I rested my head against her chest and cut the ropes off her hands. She hugged me back.

"We should really get back to saving everyone and getting out of here now." I let her go and moved to the wall to undo everyone else who were out cold.

"How the F**k are we going to get out of here?"I looked around.

Wait. What was that I just seen? ...OH HELL NO. It was Gakupo. He stepped out of the shadows with his oh so "devious" smirk and a sword of his own in a fancy scabbard to his side. Crap, my sword! Mikuo had it!

"Well, well I see my friend failed here." He spoke.

"He was really quiet, oh and did I mention that I was just leaving." I speeded through my words and tried to go for the door.

"Not so fast miss, aren't you forgetting a few people?"

The other half of the room was instantly lighted up and it revealed where everyone else was. Geez, this guy is stealthy. Gumi and Lily were laying close to eachother and Meiko and Mikuo were the only ones that were concious. My brother was holding the sword close to his chest, trying to protect it from Gakupo. Gakupo turned to Mikuo.

"It's over, your family will finally fall! All of you will be forgotten! Starting with you!" He unexpectedly snatched the katana out of Mikuo's hand.

"Go ahead." Mikuo showed him a confident smirk.

"NO!" I ran towards my brother but Gakupo drew his sword out and pointed it at me.

"Maybe you're right...I'll start with you. Yes... then there'll finally be nothing in between me and Luka!" He smiled and turned to me.

"Miku!" Mikuo struggled.

"LIKE F**KING HELL I'LL LET YOU TOUCH HER!" Luka got in front of me and glared at Gakupo.

"Oh, Luka, remember what I told you?"

"I do, but it's not like I actually care about what my parents want!" Luka kept her glare on him.

"Fine...I'll just make this more interesting." In just a second he had the tip of the sword held to my cheek.

"If you don't follow through with the agreement our clans made years ago, you can say bye to your useless waifu." He slowly dragged the cold metal on across my cheek.

I could tell Luka was getting really angry, she hesitated for a second then said, "Fine" and shook his hand. "Now get away from her!"

I knew exactly what this meant...Luka had to eventually marry Gakupo. A tear silently fell from my eye and I wiped the rest away. Why am I cryring? I thought I wouldn't care if something like this happened. I was fine when Luka it got kidnapped by him...so why?

"Don't worry Miku." Luka smiled and kneeled down to my height. "You'll be safe now."

I tried to smile back, but I know Luka knew it wasn't real.

"Well, it's a deal then, I'll tell my father this! We won't target your clan anymore, so go!" Gakupo started walk towards the door and Luka followed.

"Gakupo!" I accidentally yelled and caught his attention. It was a while before I continued. "Can we...be friends again...?"

I seen him grin and for once I got some of my hope back.

"I truly despise you, Hatsune Miku, I can't believe I was ever your friend in the first place." He said calmly with the same grin.

It hurt a lot. I noticed Luka tightening her fist trying to hold back from beating up Gakupo, I bet. At least I know now...right? I flinched at the sound of the door shutting.

I felt Mikuo hug me and slowly move his hand on top of my head. "Let's go home, I'll tuck you into bed like you used to make me."

Even his smile was weak.

 **-Four Days Later-**

School was finally back in session. Just as quick as everything went all crazy, it was normal again, kind of. Luka and Gakupo were now dating, which I'm actually kind of happy no one really knew of our relationship, because it'd be kind of embarrasing. Luka was also back with her "friends".

My brother was finally safe too, so he found a job and helped me out around the house. He was able to convince me to return to my old self, so I was able to take my mind off of the event and it worked. Okay, that may sound a bit heartless, but don't worry, I still miss Luka which is definantly something to worry about. I'm just able to be more calm about, I mean we weren't together that long anyway, right?

Turns, out Rin and Len were fine, but they were upset about something concerning that Fukase guy, but they didn't tell me. I'll eventually crack it out of them someday! Oh, yeah IA is also fine she got to go on a cruise over break! What the hell?

I just walked down the halls to my first class, as soon as I see purple I instantly spin the opposite direction. It sucks how Luka just sort of broke my habit of not wanting to be in a romantic relationship. I mean, I had that whole Dandere act up there for myself, but I guess I talk a lot to my friends. It may not seem it, but I do tend to be quiet around people I'm not used to or not familiar with.

I took the long route to my class and slid open the door as soon as I got there. Rin and Len were waiting for me at their desks. I took a seat in my desk which was right in between theirs.

A few moments of peaceful silence passed, that is until Rin yelled, "WE HAD HOMEWORK? WHAT THE HELL? WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW!"

The teacher walked to us and said ,"You didn't do your homework, Miss Kagamine?"

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW! I GOT F**KING KIDNAPPED", She said to his face.

"Uh-oh" Len mumbled.

That day, Rin had to stay in detention with a giant lump on her head. *Sigh*

 **And... yup. I'm kinda wondering now how it went from a bit of a high school drama to well...uh...THIS. Oh, well I'll just go with it! Well, I'll try not to get too lazy by watching Fujikko (** **ふジ子チヤンネル** **)** **and Roabbit. So, comments appreciated and See ya in the next one!**


	16. Chapter 16

**:3 Hi there. Thanks for the comment Shirogami Clockworker XD! Yeah...it's weird I respond to reviews isn't it? *Sigh* Oh well, if you want, skip this part before it gets too long. Anyway I thought that review was hilarious, to me, it's interesting how others think of it in their own way. For example, I, personally think of Miku as the more feminine one(Out of her and Luka), but also not so girlish in different ways. Tecnically, I seen that situation more of Miku hadn't really saved Luka yet ,because they didn't escape, and Luka was just trying to protect Miku. BUT, that's just how I thought of it though, but now that i think of it Miku DID pretty much LET Gakupo take Luka, so yeh... :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: VOCALOIDS AND YOU ARE NOT MADE BY ME**

 **いきましよう！**

It's been about a week since Rin had to face hell, doing two-hundred math problems in detention. Nothing interesting has happened at all. Gakupo and Luka straight up ignore me when I try to be nice and I still can't pry anything off of Rin or Len! Well, now that I think of the category "interesting", Mikuo told me a letter from mom and dad came.

I quickened my pace to running and turned around the corner to my house. Just as usual, the front of the yard is nice and green. I opened and closed the small gate and rushed inside the house, there in front of me on the kotatsu was an unopened envelope. I cut it, took out the letter, and started to read. I almost dropped it.

 _Dear Miku,_

 _You most likely know the truth about our family now... please forgive us, we were only trying to protect you! It's okay if you don't want to though, but that's not important right now. Recently, your father and I found out the rest of our family had been killed off by the Kamui Clan. Well, it depends, if you've gotten this on a Thursday then its been about a week and four days. This makes me the head of the clan, but even I may not be safe nor you. Mikuo also wrote to me around the same time this happened and looks like they've tricked us, which should've been expected. So, we will be moving again and if we ever send you a letter it will be on emergency. Anyway, we love you and your brother and please stay safe!_

 _P.S: Hope the five-thousand yen attachment helps!_

 _From,_

 _Mom_

No way...killed? Gakupo lied to me? ...

Something dark red splashed onto the letter and an intense pain shot into my back. I blacked out... what just happened?

It felt like only ten seconds when I finally gained conciousness again, but I wasn't at the house anymore.

"..KU! MIKU! Come on little sis..."

"Mi...kuo?" I managed.

"Thank god! You're alright!" He hugged me.

I raised my head to take a look at my body and touched my back. When I glanced at my hand, I seen lots of blood and this came out, "HOLY SH*T! I AM NOT ALRIGHT, NOT ALRIGHT! WHAT THE F**K HAPPENED?!"

"Well...when I came home and noticed your shoes were there so I called for you and when you didn't respond I got worried. So, I got the sword ready and some guy jumped me and I noticed he was wearing the Kamui clan uniform. He just ran off, which was when I seen you unconcious with a giant, diagonal cut on your back." Mikuo explained.

"I ALMOST GOT ASSASINATED?!"

"Miku, we don't have time to worry about that. Luka! Over here!" He waved his hand in the opposite direction i was facing. I heard foot steps.

"Miku?!"

"Luka?" It was a bit painful, but I was able to turn my head. "What are you doing here?"

"It was one of the members of the Kamui clan who attacked you. Also, I read mom's letter, which mean the deal is off and Luka doesn't have to stay with Gakupo!" Mikuo tried to cheer me up.

"Now... TIME FOR ME TO DESTROY HIS ASS FOR THIS!" Luka yelled.

"No! Luka...I need to take care of this...it's my fault this happened anyway, by sending you into his house with Kaito." I looked down at my feet. "S-sorry..."

"Miku..?"

I used all my strength to get up and grab the katana. Eventually, I was able to walk, using it as a walking stick.

"How are you going to fight him?" Mikuo was obviously very doubtful.

"Kick the katana."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Mikuo!"

He did what I told him and kicked the katana from under my hand. I almost fell down, but lucky me, I was able to walk without it. I picked up the katana, gripped it with both of my hands and sliced a nearby bamboo shoot in half with ease.

"Looks like I'll be fine. So...where are we?"

"Well, I guess since we're CLEARLY SURROUNDED BY TREES AND PLANTS we are in a forest...more specifically the 'Sea of Trees'." My brother sweatdropped.

"Wait...THE SEA OF TREES?" I looked around. "B-But."

"You see, I used a little thing called teleportation to come from the top of Honshu to here."

"TELEPORTATION?!"

"Yup. It comes with the sword." He shot me a grin.

"What was that?" Something distant but loud could be heard, an explosion?

"He's coming..." Luka said in a low tone.

"Correction. I AM here!"

"Gakupo?" I was the first to spin around and look at him.

"Are you happy to see me Miku?"

I didn't respond instead I readied the katana.

"Miku, don't!" Mikuo tried to get in front of me, but Gakupo pushed him out of the way to take a look at me.

"Oh, I see." He smirked and drew his katana out as well. "You want to save your family?"

Again, I didn't say anything, but commanded the katana to teleport Mikuo and Luka back to northern Honshu. How I knew how to do it? I found a literal guide on how to use the katana, along with the five-thousand yen mom sent me.

"I can't...you killed them all."

"Woah, you're forgetting a certain three people left." For once, he actually seemed to be talking normally.

He spat and then locked his aim at me and lunged. I was able to catch his blow with my katana and hold it.

"Hmmm, you're strong for a girl your size." He flashed me an evil smile and pushed me to the ground.

He ran at me again. This time I dodged and I was the one to put the blade to his neck.

"So, you've gotten me. You sure pick up crap from your brother fast." He was still smiling, but it didn't anger me in the slightest. "Well? Hurry up and do it!"

"No...I can't." It was probably the most dumbest thing I ever did, but I drew back my sword.

He seemed a bit shocked. "Tell me , then...why can't you kill me?"

I remember what he said back when me and Mikuo broke into his house. "I know you might not, but I still consider you a friend."

"I was right, the only thing you're good for is copying homework." He was about to go at it again.

"Gakupo! We don't have to fight like this! I don't want to kill you!" I shouted at him.

"This isn't just about our families!" He had his blade pointed at me.

I easily dodged him before he could strike and we were crossing swords again. I pushed down on the other katana as hard as I could and it got closer and closer to his skin.

"Please don't make me do this Gakupo!"

My katana finally pierced his chest, but he got me as well. We both laid there bleeding, a lot.

"I want to know...why can't we be friends anymore...?"

" 'Cause you took away my friend...and...well I guess crush also." He let out a sigh.

"..." I was still silent, but surprisingly Gakupo seemed to be giving in and started to tell me everything.

"As the years went by after meeting you, I noticed Luka would always spend time with you. At first, I kind of let it go and was happy she found other friends, but when I noticed her deep interest in you, it made me mad. So mad, that I crushed our friendship and it led me to do this. "

"Gakupo...I-I didn't know, I'm sorry...but I don't deserve to be forgiven..do I?" Hearing what he said made me sad, I did want to know the truth, after all.

"Now, that I look back at it, it was like what I used to be went and died, but I think, I almost want to forgive you. See what death causes a guy to say?"

My eyes widened and I tried to get up, but I was too weak.

"Then, we need to get you to a hospital, QUICK!"

"Sorry, Miku... but I won't make it..."

"YES, YOU WILL!"

"Heh...no...I...deserve this..." He had a genuine smile on his face. "Good-bye...Miku..."

"Gakupo?" I was still looking up at the sky.

"..." No response.

I forced myself to sit up and look at him.

"N-No...G-Gakupo..." Yes, he was an ass, but...

Why am I crying and sobbing over him?

"Y-you... jerk..." I looked at his smiling face then I passed out from all the blood I was losing.

 **Okay...wow, I didn't think I was actually going to KILL OFF a character! What the hell happened to classic High School drama?! Well, this happened I guess. Tecnically, it's my fault for coming up with this, sooo...I want a sandwich. Crep, I'm getting hungry. ANYWAY, thanks for reading so far! Comments appreciated and see ya in the next one!**


	17. Chapter 17

**:3**

 **DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN VOCALOIDS, THOUGH MAYBE I'LL BUY ONE FROM THE STORE SOME DAY**

 **いきましよう！**

 _-Mikuo's P.O.V-_

"HOW DID SHE KNOW HOW TO DO THAT?!" I panicked, running all over the house.

"Mikuo, calm down." Luka said.

"F**K NO, MY SISTER IS ABOUT TO DIE." I looked everywhere for my car keys.

I spotted them on the kotatsu and tried to grab them, but Luka grabbed my collar and actually punched me in the face...WHOTHEF**KDOESTHAT?! Suprisingly, it shut me up, especially when she spat in my face.

"Look if you want to save Miku like I do, then MAN-UP, CALM THE F DOWN, AND LEAVE IT TO ME!" I was about to run out of breath but Luka put me down in front of her car.

I just sat there and didn't question anything she was doing, because at this point I was scared for my life being taken by a teenager.

"Well? GET IN THE DANG CAR!" She yelled more as I hurriedly put my seatbelt on.

Luka didn't even bother with the seatbelt and shoved the keys into the ignition. As soon as the car was ready, she pushed her foot onto the pedal and almost broke it. In seconds, we were way over the speed limit, but Luka didn't seem to care, she looked angry.

It was only about ten minutes until she gave up and took out her phone.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" I looked curiously.

She ignored me and put the phone back into her pocket, then she stepped out of the car, so I did too. Suddenly, a noise could be heard and I spotted helicopter right above us, Gumi and Lily were piloting it. Meiko was there too and lowered a ladder for us to climb up.

"Where the hell did you guys get a helicopter?"

Again. Everyone just ignored me, and i'm supposed to be the older one here! Little did they know, they were neglecting their abilities and totally wasting their time trying to get there with a helicopter. I mean, how can they not remember how we even got to Gakupo's house?

"You guys...are such idiots!" I said as loud as I could to get their attention.

As soon as I seen Meiko turn her head with an annoyed look and about to say something I jumped out and landed perfectly on my feet, about 900 feet below. My phone rang.

"Yes?" I picked up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MIKUO?!" It was Meiko.

"Well...aren't you guys forgetting that all of you, except Luka, of course, served the Hatsune family at least once?" I don't think she caught on.

"SO? THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY-wait...you survived that..." It seemed to be sinking in.

"Yup, and so would you, and Gumi, and Lily."

"I. Am. So. F***ing. STUPID." Then she hung up.

Next thing I knew Gumi and Lily were standing next to me.

"How did we even forget about that?" Gumi turned to me.

"I don't know." I replied casually.

"Wait...I thought it was only those who serve or served the Hatsune Family could use that ability, but not those who are in it?"

" I was able to do it in chapter 14, so you know...logic."

Meiko and Luka were the next ones to jump down and as they landed, they just watched the helicopter in all its glory, crash down.

"Ok. Know we just gotta jump as fast as we can."

 _-Miku's P.O.V-_

"..." I opened my eyes and found myself laying on the leaves still, blood was still running down my waist.

I sat up a bit more and something definantly wasn't right, so I tried to clutch my sword but it wasn't there when I Iooked down.

"Looking for this?" I heard a young boy's voice out of nowhere and instanly turned my head.

"Hey. I'm right here." I seen his shadow appear over me and turned my head back.

It was the red-haired boy. What did Rin and Len say his name was? Fubuki? Fuka...Fukase.

I continued to just stare at him, it was probably a bad idea, because he could tell I was a bit scared.

He sighed, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you...they wouldn't want me to anyway..."

"What do you have to do with Rin and Len?" I just blurted my exact thought.

"Right to the point I see...they're lucky to have you. They must've forgotten me, but since you know I'm connected to them, I guess not." He smiled and dropped the sword near my hand.

"Here", he handed me a roll of cloth,"You should at least bandage yourself first."

I took the cloth and did exactly that. As I handed it back, he looked over me.

"Oh, you killed him...it's not your fault though." What was he saying? It's ALL my fault Gakupo's dead.

"Look...me, Len, and Rin were all once siblings. I wasn't really a part of their family, but Rin and Len begged for me to be taken in. The three of us were the best of friends, but no one really trusted me except for them, so I had to swear I wouldn't do anything bad. Even after that their parents still didn't trust me and when I reached 16 they disowned me."

"What? Then why were you with Gakupo?"

"I wasn't. Gakupo didn't even know it either ,but I was being controlled by this." He held out fiery red rock.

"What is that?" I looked at it.

"It controls a servants actions, it's proof that Rin and Len's family are a clan. They tried to show Rin and Len that I was evil."

"I see..." I clutched my stomach.

Pain was still shooting through my body.

"Why isn't the bleeding stopping?!"

"Crap! I forgot, Gakupo's sword must've had poison in it or something-"

"MIKU!" I heard a bunch of people call, followed by a giant boom.

The boom was caused by their feet landing on the ground and sent leaves flying everywhere.

"Miku, are you ok?" As expected, Luka was the one to come near me first, but I still felt bad.

"Hey! This is the guy who held a knife to her throat!" Mikuo was about to pick up the sword.

I wanted to say something, but I was starting to black out again. Seriously though, how is no one noticing this giant bandage covered in blood on me?! It turned out to be a false alarm though, because I was able to regain some of my energy and stay awake.

"Wait, Mikuo! He's fine, he's with Rin and Len!"

"You sure?-OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Mikuo instantly got beside me and inspected the bandanges, then Luka did too.

Everyone, except Fukase, looked behind me and finally noticed Gakupo.

"I-I didn't mean to do it! I swear! At, least, I didn't want to do it..." For once I forced my tears back and didn't cry.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW, WE NEED TO GET YOU SOME HELP!" Mikuo freaked out.

Mikuo was about to command the sword, but I couldn't just leave Gakupo there...

"Gakupo at least deserves a proper burial!"

"Fine." Mikuo rolled his eyes.

We were teleported...back to the house?

"Is the sword broken or something?" I asked Mikuo.

"No. I noticed the poison on the bandages...no doctor can help you with it. It's known to deliver a painful death." Mikuo stated.

"Then who can?!" Luka yelled.

"I don't know..." He looked away.

 **Alright! Really Sorry this took awhile and this story...is very random...and I have no idea how I came up with this. But If this turned out a High School drama, I imagine worse. Anyway, everything is appreciated and see you in ze next one!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I'M PRETTY SURE I OWN THIS VOCALOID DISCLAIMER BUT I DON'T OWN VOCALOID, SO MAYBE I DON'T OWN THIS DISCLAIMER AFTER ALL?**

 **いきましよう！**

"I do."

Everyone shifted there eyes to Fukase who had his hand raised to get their attention.

"How?!" Luka looked like she was about to attack him as she looked at him with a somewhat desperate look.

Somehow I knew that I'd be alright and I'm pretty sure Luka did too.

"We need to get to the Kagamine's place...fast, the death won't come as slow as you think and that doesn't leave us with much time." He explained quick but slow enough for everyone to understand.

"But..." I was cut off by Luka scooping me off the ground, ( geez, haven't had a cut off in a long time.)

Before I could do anything , Mikuo teleported everyone straight to Rin and Len's house and Luka wouldn't let go of me. In just moments, Mikuo was already at the door and it was also already open.

"Miku?" They were both staring at my blood-stained body in horror and quickly came to help get me in.

"What happened?" Rin examined me.

"Did you do this, Fukase?" Len glared slightly.

"He...didn't do...anything..." It came out more of a whisper.

"That doesn't matter right now, but how can Rin and Len help us?" Luka stared at the both of them blankly.

"You see, one of the main things they can do is heal people and they just might be able to reverse the poison." Fukase also glanced at Rin and Len, but with a pleading look.

"I don't know...we haven't healed this type of poison in three years." Len observed the discolored liquid on my shirt.

"We need to try... she's our friend!" Rin spat.

"Alright then, ready?" Len took a quick look at Rin to see if she was.

She nodded back gesturing to him she was and they positioned their hands above me.

"Here goes." Len let out nervously.

It was like they were trying to cast a sleeping spell on me, I felt relaxed though. Just as they removed their hands from above the wound, I could see the poison wasn't there anymore and the bleeding stopped completely.

"It worked!" Rin cried happily and hugged Len.

"Are you ok, Miku?" Luka looked down at me.

"I think I'm fine now...s-sorry." I managed to smile a bit.

"Er...just don't do that again..." Someone didn't look to happy.

"Do what?" I sat up.

"Don't risk your life like that..." Luka was speaking a bit too quiet.

"Huh?"

"He could've f***ing killed you!" She suddenly wrapped her arms around me and held me tight, like I'm about to die or something.

"Luka..." My eyes weren't too wide, but I was surprised.

My eyes started to twitch and opened with tears slowly coming out, I hugged back and I was holding on to her shirt.

"I'm sorry...it's all my fault. Even Mikuo...It may have been partially...staged, but...he still got hurt, because of me." I chocked.

A familiar hand was resting on my head again,"Miku, that wasn't your fault! Stuff just happens sometimes, even to the best of people, so don't blame yourself!"

"Onii-san..." My face was only getting drier and drier.

He patted my head but then said, referring to me and Luka," Except, do you mind taking your 'show' somewhere else?"

In just a moment, my foot was pressed against Mikuo's stomach as he gasped for air while laughing.

"You took it away..." I whispered in the most serious tone I could muster, but under my bangs no one could see my smile.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" He screeched.

"I was having a moment! You ruined it!" I pouted and whined.

"Fight, fight, fight!"Rin and Len cheered, pushing me and Mikuo at eachother.

I just walked off into their kitchen saying," Too bad, i'm hungry!"

"Why do you have to be so boring sometimes, sis?" He yelled with an annoyed voice.

Before I could respond I heard Fukase say something.

"I'm happy." He smiled. "You guys seem to be happy without me."

I poked my head back into the other room only to find Rin and Len with a sad and shocked expression.

"Don't be so sad, I'm not, I'm happy you're happy. So, if it's ok, can I at least get a hug like Miku did?"

Without a word, Rin, Len, and Fukase were in a tight group hug, it was sooo cute, so I smiled too.

"But...Mother and Father, they said-" Len stared up at Fukase, Rin and Len seemed so different now.

In the end, we all ended up leaving Fukase to Rin and Len, and went home. At the same time we might just have a bigger problem to deal with, which was the rest of the Kamui clan. I didn't even want to deal in this "clan business" anymore, but of course it's too late.

"I hate it." I looked up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Luka was also staring up at it.

"Fighting...it just sucks, a lot."

"Yeah, it does...but i guess I don't really know what it's like to kill someone." She didn't seem too happy either.

"I wish I could just be anywhere, but here. Luka, would you go wherever somewhere is with me?" I turned to her, to see what she'd say.

"Of course I would, wherever you want to go."

"Ugh, tommorow we have to go to school though." I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at the ceiling.

"You know, I doubt Gakupo's clan is going to come after yours."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, I've seen his parents before, they're just rich bastards who just target other clans for money somehow. They already slaughtered most of your family and took stole the fortune they had, so, they wouldn't care that their only son is dead." I think Luka was sad about it too.

\- A FEW MONTHS LATER (HEY, I FORGOT HOW TO DO THIS)-

I walked through the hallways of my school, but this time Luka, Rin, Len, Fukase and Gumi were there with me. Turns out Luka was right, the Kamuis were total cowards and moved out of their house after the whole incident. Me and Mikuo also decided to hide the sword and never use it unless we really needed it and Mom and Dad finally came back to Japan.

I'm more happy now seeing that, well, NO ONE FREAKIN' GLARES AT ME AT SCHOOL ANYMORE. I mean, just walking through this hall right now, I don't have to stay near the girl's bathroom anymore. School is just great, considering it's pretty much over and I get go out and do whatever I want for a week or two.

"Oy." Rin stopped for a second.

"Why is it already over?" I, along with everyone else, stopped too, to listen to Rin. "This year, its been fun like an adventure, but it's over, why?"

I let out a small laugh and said,"Everything does, but don't worry, there's always something else to look forward to."

"Like your and Luka's marriage?!" I heard Mikuo shout at the other end of the hall.

Everything just practically froze. I slowly turned around with blood red eyes while Luka did the same and we darted towards my older half with our fists aimed low at him. Just as our fists touched his stomach, he went flying to who knows where.

School just ended and it's finally summer break! Too bad it's short here, Mom and Dad told me that in America they get freakin' three months off for summer! Me and, get ready for it, Luka, Rin, Len, Fukase, Mikuo, Lily, Gumi, Meiko, Kaito, and IA were all spread out on the fields of the old park. The same one that Mikuo was hit at, we were all having a picnic.

Me and Luka were in our own little bubble chatting away just like we used to while everyone else was too.

"I thought it was supposed to be my highschool drama not highschool slaughter!" I wasn't that mad about getting my year turned into a I-don't-even-f***ing-know-what, but still.

"Oh whatever, come on, let's make out in front of that group of little kids." She flashed a grin at me.

"What the- F**K NO!" Is it bad that there was a half of me that found it tempting to say 'Let's do it!' ? "Well, if you stop being a weirdo, I'll give you a kiss."

"You know what? I'll take it!" And instead of letting me do the honor, Luka decides to pull me down on top of her and somehow make our mouths collide perfectly.

This time I actually decide to give in and not hold back until Mikuo has to ruin it another time.

"Get a f***ing room!" He yells.

"F**K YOU, YA ASSWIPE!" Me and Luka shout back at him and everyone burst out in laughter.

I stay where I am and smile and whisper:

"My Life...*sigh* Geez."

-The End-

 **Wow. I-I'm done. With t-the whole thing! That went by, fast, but for anyone who decided to stick to this crap until now or even ditched it, thank you :), you're cool! I don't think I'm going to ever make a sequel to this or to any of my stories, but of course there's going to more Miku/Luka stuff and, hey, I've already thought up ideas to ruin anyway! I've already kind of started working on a Madoka/Homura thing though. So... Thank You :) again, not only for reading, but everything else, commenting, putting up with my mistakes, I hope to have more fun and see ya in the next one!**


End file.
